La Historia se Repite
by Ana Zaira Stark
Summary: Ana María es la hermana menor de Miguel quien no logra conocer porque muere antes de que ella naciera, su madre se volvió a casar y tiene un medio hermanito con quien tiene el mismo sueño de ser músicos, pero el problema es que tiene que lidiar con la prohibición por parte de los Rivera que llevara a ambos a tener que repetir la historia. Crossover de Coco y El Libro de la Vida
1. Chapter 1

**Santa Cecilia 2028**

 _ **A veces siento que tengo una maldición, por sucesos que ocurrieron antes de que yo naciera… verán, hace años había una pareja que tenían un hijo y esperaban otro, su hijo se llamaba Miguel era un niño bueno, alegre y que ayudaba a la familia quienes tienen una zapatería que tenían una estricta regla, nada de música. Pero Miguel soñaba con ser músico. Hasta que en día de Muertos el rebelo a todos que quería ser un gran músico, pero obviamente no se lo permitieron, su abuela Elena agarro su guitarra y la destruyo frente a él para que no tocara, Miguel quedo destrozado les dijo que no quería ser parte de esa familia… después de decir eso se fue y al día siguiente… lo encontraron muerto en el mausoleo De la Cruz.**_

 _ **La mama quedo destrozada que culpo a la familia de su esposo por lo de su hijo.**_

 _ **Temiendo que su bebe sufrael mismo destino agarro sus cosas y se fue a su pueblo natal, al Pueblo de San Ángel que se encuentra a dos horas de Santa Cecilia. Después de aislar todo lo que tenga que ver con los Riviera se instaló en la casa de su prima quien la recibió encantada, ella es dueña de uno de los tres restaurantes más famoso del pueblo y le permitió trabajar ahí para poder mantener a su bebe. Poco después se encontró con un viejo amigo de la infancia, Diego Sánchez quien viene de una familia de músicos y de toreros desde hace generaciones, le ofreció su apoyo y ella poco a poco se acercó a él, incluso después de que naciera su pequeña él la cuido como si fuese su hija.**_

 _ **Un año y medio después se casaron y años más tarde tuvieron un hijo a quien llamaron Miguel Ángel, o Miguel II como dicen algunos pero su hermana y otros lo llama Ángel.**_

 _ **La mama sabiendo que por ley su hija debe llevar el apellido Riviera y ver a su padre de vez en cuando se aseguró de que ella siguiera su sueño aunque incluya música, puede que las prohibiciones de Los Riviera haya causado la muerte de su hijo y su separación con aquella familia pero la música y la comida mantenía a su nueva familia unida… y esa mujer es Luisa Sánchez, pero yo la llamo mama, ahora ella espera su cuarto bebe, que espero que sea niña.**_

 _ **Ahora yo me encuentro en Santa Cecilia, a pesar de que no me guste la idea solo voy por mi hermano Miguel y para ver a mi bisabuela a quien adoro, Socorro Rivera, mejor conocida como Mama Coco.**_

-Hola Mama Coco- saluda tiernamente una niña de diez años quien es la viva imagen de su madre, solo que tenía el cabello medio agarrado que le llega a los codos, usa una blusa rojo coral con pantalón gris oscuro y zapatos del mismo tono gris.

-Hola Mama Coco-dice Ángel un tierno niño de seis años de piel morena, ojos cafés, cabello castaño oscuro quien usa una camisa azul oscuro, jeans y tenis negros.

-¿Cómo están Rosita y Julio? –pregunta Coco un poco débil

 **En realidad mi nombre es Ana María, pero todos me llaman Ana. A Mama Coco le cuesta algo de trabajo recordar a las personas, creyeron que con la muerte de Miguel empeoraría pero por suerte no. Me gusta mucho estar con ella, incluso mi hermanito que me sigue a todas partes también le gusta estar ella como si fuese su bisabuela, nos encanta platicarle todo de cómo nos va en San Ángel y jugar con ella.**

* * *

-Mama gano el concurso de la mejor comida en mi escuela, los jueces quedaron encantados que fueron al restaurante y se lo recomendaron a todos sus amigos de su ciudad-dice Ana emocionada

* * *

-¡Eso Mama Coco! ¡Le ganaste al Toro! –grita Ángel emocionado viéndola con la capote de brega en sus piernas y usando un sombrero de torero.

* * *

-No sé si quiero ser torero, pero papa dice que puedo también dedicarme a otra cosa, siempre y cuando siga las tradiciones familiares-dice Ángel sonriendo

-Pero no hay duda que serás el mejor torero de la historia de San Ángel y de la familia Sánchez-dice Ana sonriendo

-Niños, sigan comiendo-dice abuelita quien envejeció un poco en los últimos once años- Aaaawww ambos están delgados, hay que comer mas

-No gracias-dice Ángel ya que se comió cinco y Ana seis

-¿Yo les pregunte si van a querer más tacos al pastor? –dice seriamente

-No-dice Ana secamente levantándose con su hermano llevándose el plato

-Estuvo delicioso, gracias -dice Ángel nervioso ya que le tenía miedo

 **Lo que no me gusta de estar en ese pueblo es ver a mi abuela, en especial soportar su estúpida regla quien por desgracia se la pone también a mi hermanito que lo tiene que pagar por seguirme.**

-¡Nada de música! –dice abuela quitándoles el teléfono

* * *

-¡Sin Música! –quitándoles el Ipod

-¡Oye! –exclama Ana molesta

 **Al parecer Los Riviera son la única familia que odia la música, se dice que empeoro después de la muerte de Miguel.**

 **Aunque obviamente, Ángel y yo ni loco seguiríamos esa estúpida regla, ellos quieren que siga la tradición de ser zapatera pero yo no quiero, además yo soy una Sánchez no un Riviera y mi hermanito y yo tenemos un sueño que nos inspiró el mejor músico de todos los tiempos, Ernesto de la Cruz, mi tatarabuelo, eso me dijo mi mama cuando Miguel les dijo lo que quería ser. La gente del pueblo me conto que mi hermano también lo admiraba, nos cuesta trabajo creer que fue un don nadie de Santa Cecilia que llego a convertirse en una leyenda de la historia Mexicana, por desgracia murió en 1942 cuando lo aplasto una campana gigante durante una presentación.**

 **Yo sí creo que somos familia ya que me siento conectada con él, pero por desgracia no tengo ninguna prueba que indique que somos familia, pero eso no importa, mi hermanito y yo seremos mejores músicos que él y lo haremos en la competencia de música del Día de los Muertos de Santa Cecilia.**

-Y por fin que tengo la edad de inscribirme me toca celebrar este año me toca celebrar Día de Muertos con los Riviera-dice molesta en medio de la Plaza del Mariachi

-Ay niña, solo te pregunte ¿Dónde hay un buen restaurante?, no la historia de tu familia-dice un mariachi algo desesperado

-Ay… lo siento, el que está ahí-apuntándolo- vende una deliciosa comida, aunque le recomiendo el restaurante de San Ángel "El Ángel"- divertida

-Muchas gracias y lo tomare en cuenta cuando vaya-sonriendo

\- Y lo lamento si lo moleste es que… necesitaba desahogarme ya que tenía planes para este Día de Muertos este año y tengo que rezar que los Riviera no lo arruinen

-Dime algo niña, ¿Tu mama está aquí?- viéndola y Ana asiente- entonces no te preocupes, ella te apoya en tus sueños por lo que la familia de tu papa no puede impedirlo

-No conocer a la abuela, es muy estricta y más conmigo ya que no me ve todos los días, cosa que me alegro mucho

-Te traje una paleta-dice Ángel usando un traje de torero negro decorado con corazones, corazones alados y corazón del santos, calaveras con huesos cruzados y chaquetilla dorada con corbatín rosa y taleguilla, zapatos negros y las mangas de su chaquetilla tienen rizos que sobresalen de los codos.

-Gracias-agarrándola y acariciándole la cabeza

-Dime algo, mejor dicho los dos contéstenme, ¿Son Músicos? –pregunta el mariachi

-Sí, hemos tocado en los concursos de la escuela y de la plaza de San Ángel desde hace un año y medio… claro, en los concursos infantiles-dice Ana orgullosa

-Papa nos da clases de guitarra y mi hermana escribe canciones-dice Ángel sonriendo

-¿Han tocado sus canciones?

-Pues solo dos, una no les gusto al público la otra les encanto-dice Ana

-Así empieza la carrera de un músico, no siempre a la gente le gusta la música

-Si pero aquí debemos proteger nuestras canciones, mi abuela es capaz de romperlo como lo hizo con la guitarra de Miguel, incluso Ángel oculto su guitarra para participar este año, pero eso sí, nunca hemos tocado aquí

-Pues les dire algo, me encantaría escucharlos-dice interesado

-¡¿Enserio?! –pregunta Ángel emocionado

-Sí, ¿Quién toca la guitarra?- viéndolos y Ángel levanta la mano- bien-dándoselo- yo soy el público, muéstrenme su talento

-Ya lo dijiste-dice Ana viendo a su hermanito- ¿Cuál?

-La de Lazos-dice tiernamente

-¡¿Qué?!... pero si aún no la…- no termina de hablar porque su hermanito le hace su tierna carita que es su arma letal- está bien

Ángel comienza a tocar su guitarra llamando la atención de algunas personas, a pesar de la corta edad de Ángel es un experto con la guitarra

 **(Ana)**

 _Son estos lazos que nos llegan a mover_  
 _Y no hay fuerza que los puedan ya romper_

La gente se mira sorprendida ya que Ana tenía una bellísima voz, además de que esa canción nunca la habían escuchado.

 _Somos una unidad no nos podrán vencer_  
 _Cuando algo venga mal apóyate en mi ser_

 **(Ángel & Ana)**  
 _Lazos que unen vidas_  
 _Lazos que dan amor_  
 _Son estos lazos siempre_  
 _Los que nos darán la unión_

 _Con fuerza lucharemos_  
 _Por nuestros sueños de amor_  
 _Teniendo estos lazos juntos estaremos_

La gente comienza a aplaudir encantados

 **(Ana)**  
 _Me llenas de amor conoces mi corazón_  
 _Siempre estás ahí cuando no puedo más_  
 _Somos una unidad no nos podrán vencer_  
 _Cuando algo venga mal apóya…_

-¡ANA MARIA!

Ana y Ángel se detienen de golpe a escuchar ese grito, la gente comienza a alejarse aterrada ya que saben quién es la dueña de esa voz, ambos voltean para ver a Abuelita junto con su hijo Berto y uno de sus primos de trece años acercándose con flores de cempasúchil.

-¡Ay no! –dice Ángel asustado devolviéndole la guitarra al Mariachi y se esconde detrás de Ana

-Ana María ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunta preocupada acercándose rápidamente

-Si quiere conservar su guitarra corra- dice Ana y el mariachi sin dudarlo sale corriendo- ¡CORRA! ¡CORRA!

-¡VUELVA AQUÍ COBARDE! –grita abuelita molesta- ¡¿Estas bien peque…

-Estaba bien-dice Ana molesta alejándose antes de que la abrazara- hasta que llegaron

-No me hables en ese tono jovencita-dice abuelita seriamente- ¿Estas bien Ángel? –viéndolo quien solo asiente nervioso- nos vamos a casa ¡Ahora! –caminando

Abuelita comienza a caminar pero Tío Berto se les queda viendo esperado a que los siga, Ana suspira de mala gana, agarra a su hermanito de la mano y los sigue.

-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirles que no vayan a esa plaza?, hay mariachis -dice Tío Berto molesto

-Nuestros padres nos dieron permiso-dice Ángel

-Hablare seriamente con Luisa, no sé qué tenía en la cabeza al casarse con un músico -dice abuelita enojada- y tu niño quítate ese traje de mariachi

-Es de torero-dice Ana seriamente

-Lo que sea

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este inicio**

 **Ya sé, fui malvada de poner un final alternativo y separar a los padres de Miguel jejejeje pero esa idea me llego XD**

 **Además de que sé que el inicio es algo similar a la película pero la trama principal es de la película de Coco, asi que debe ser algo idéntica pero no pueden negar que es muy diferente.**

 **La canción que se utilizo es**

 **Lazos de Belinda, salió en Cómplices al Rescate**

 **Les recomiendo esa telenovela**

 **Bueno, nos leemos todos… no olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Adiós**


	2. Chapter 2

La mayoría de los Riviera se encontraban en el taller haciendo zapatos, aunque de dentro de poco cerrarían por el Día de Muertos, mientras que Gloria y Carmen se encarga de la comida y Rosa de atender la tienda.

-¿Puedes creer el parecido que Ana María tiene con Luisa?, ya tiene la edad que ella tenía cuando la conociste-dice Papa Franco poniéndole agujetas a los zapatos

-Sí, pero su personalidad es muy diferente al de su madre-dice Enrique mientras le ponía forro a los zapatos

-Jejejeje tiene la personalidad de tu madre, pero especialmente al de Mama Imelda, créeme recuerdo muy bien a tu bisabuela que aun tiemblo al recordar cuando se enojaba-dice Papa Franco sonriendo- solo falta que de grande sea más como Mama Imelda

-Jejejeje claro, mi hija es una Rivera-dice orgulloso

-Ya llegamos-dice Berto entrando con su hijo, abuelita, Ana María y Miguel Ángel

-Enrique, has algo con tu hija y con Ángel ya que los encontramos en la Plaza de Mariachi-dice Abuelita molesta

-Ay niños, ¿Qué les hemos dicho sobre la plaza? –pregunta seriamente

-Eso no es todo Enrique, tu hija estaba cantando-dice Berto seriamente

Todos los Rivera se aterran y Abel como siempre tiene la costumbre de que el zapato se le vaya al techo al distraerse

-dDez zapatos este año que se te va al techo… nuevo record-dice Ana divertida

-¡Ana María! –dice Enrique seriamente

-En mi defensa, mama nos dejó ir a la Plaza-dice sonriendo y Enrique suspira tratando de calmarse- no sé por qué tanto drama

-Si abuelita dice que no más Plaza, se acabó la Plaza… y tu Miguel Ángel no puedes ir si estas a nuestro cuidado, con tus padres puedes ir pero cuando estas con nosotros no-viéndolo

-Lo sé-dice Ángel bajando la vista- ¿Puedo ir por algo de comer? –viendo a Abuelita

-Aún falta horas para comer, pero dile a Gloria que te de un pan para calmar el hambre-dice Abuelita

-Sí, gracias Doña Elena-dice Ángel yéndose

-Tráeme algo-dice Ana viéndolo

-Ana María, ¿Cuantas veces tenemos que discutir lo mismo de la Plaza?- pregunta Enrique viéndola

-Por favor, mi hermanito y yo nos divertimos allá… pero como siempre alguien lo arruina-viendo molesta a abuelita

\- Solo queremos protegerte, la última vez que Miguel fue a esa plaza lo perdimos para siempre-dice abuelita

-La Plaza no mata a nadie-dice Ana bajando la vista para que no vieran sus ojos llenos de odio y rencor hacia su abuelita ya que ella conoce bien esa historia y no duda quien es el culpable de eso- además, si fuese así ya me hubiese matado en las vacaciones de verano cuando vine

-Ana María-viéndola seria

\- Bueno, si me disculpan arreglare a mi hermanito esta noche-yendo hacia la puerta

-¿Le quitaras el traje de mariachi?- pregunta Abel divertido y en eso le cae el zapato en la cabeza- ¡AUCH!

-Es de Torero, los Sánchez tenemos la tradición de vestirse de torero en el día de muertos para honrar a nuestros ancestros-dice orgullosa mientras que su padre enarca la ceja por el orgullo que ella dice de ellos- además esta noche saldremos un rato ya que debemos rezar y pedir perdón a todos los toros que murieron este año por los toreros de todo el mundo, además haremos algo primero por lo que llegaremos un poco tarde con ustedes- tranquila y a la vez emocionada con esa idea

-¿Le piden perdón a los toros? –pregunta Berto sorprendido y Ana asiente

-¡Ah no! Eso sí que no- dice Abuelita acercándose- Es día de muertos, y en el día de muertos se pasa en familia, eso es lo que importa esta noche- Ana rueda los ojos- a la…

-Sí, si ya se… a la ofrenda-dice Ana saliendo antes de que la tocara

Abuelita suspira, desde que Ana era muy pequeña jamás le permitía que la tocara, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que le dio un abrazo, de hecho… la última vez ella era una bebe pero después se alejó y la trata como una desconocida.

Ana sale del taller y se acerca a Mama Coco quien estaba fuera de la ofrenda recibiendo un poco de sol

-Hola Mama Coco-dice Ana besándole la mejilla y la mete al cuarto

-Hola Juana-dice sonriendo

-Jejejeje- abrazándola ya que no le importaba que se confundiera

-Hola Mama Coco-dice Ángel entrando con un pedazo de pan- pude agarrar uno para ti hermanita- dándole una concha de chocolate

-Gracias Ángel-dice Ana agarrándolo- Mama Coco, queremos tu bendición para nuestra presentación de esta noche

-Si Mama Coco, denos tu bendición-dice Ángel sonriendo tiernamente

Mama Coco la mira tiernamente con una sonrisa, ella sabía sus sueños y que haría lo que sea por conseguirlo, Ana María le recordaba mucho a su madre y a Miguel.

-Adelante-sonriendo

-¡Gracias! –dice Ángel abrazándola

-El Plan de esta noche solo Ángel puede ir, pero tú no Ana –dice Abuelita entrando- los Rivera deben estar juntos como la familia que somos

-Pero yo soy una Sánchez-dice Ana cruzando los brazos

-Tú eres una Rivera, aceptamos que los Sánchez son tu familia igual que nosotros pero…

-Miguel y Mama coco lo son nada más, es más... Mama Coco nos dio su bendición para nuestras actividades de esta noche -acercándose a ella

-Sipi, de seguro Miguel nos desea suerte y cumplamos las metas que él nunca logro cumplir-dice Ángel sonriendo

\- Ya dije que no, y cuando digo que no es que no-dice Abuelita enojada y suspira- Ana, el día de muertos es la única noche del año en que nuestros ancestros nos visitan, ponemos sus fotografías para que puedan venir-acomodando la foto de Miguel- si no las ponemos ello….

-… jamás cruzaran, lo sé-dice Ana aburrida de la misma conversación

\- Así es- acercándose a ella tratando de agarrar sus manos pero ella retrocede-escucha, ser parte de esta familia implica apoyarse siempre, no quiero que termines como Miguel -viendo su foto- u olvidada como...

-…. como mi Tátara abuelo-viendo la foto de Mama Imelda, Mama Coco de pequeña y de su padre sin rostro

-¡Nunca menciones ese hombre!, su música fue una desgracia... mira como termino Miguel por seguir esos pasos-dice molesta

-De hecho, fue porque no lo dejaron seguir sus sueños-dice agarrando la mano de Ángel- por eso está muerto, porque no lo dejaron -yéndose molesta

-Ay no… ya no sé qué hacer con esa muchacha, es como si me culpara de lo de Miguel-dice abuelita viendo el altar- pero si se acercara a la tradición… podría acercarnos a ella-sonriendo

* * *

-Olvidada, si claro-dice Ana entrando a su cuarto con Ángel- acuéstate hermanito, es hora de tu siesta-cerrando

-Aaaawww pero no quiero

-Tienes que dormir, así tendrás más fuerza para nuestro momento de esta noche- dice Ana sonriendo mientras abría su maleta

Ángel de mala gana se quita los zapatos y se acuesta, tenía la costumbre de dormir aunque sea una hora en la tarde, no puede negar que tiene un poco de sueño pero no le gustaba dormir en el día.

-Oye hermanita… ¿Por qué no quieres a Doña Elena? –pregunta confundido

-Porque ella asesino a Miguel-dice molesta

-Mama dijo que fue un accidente… pero… ¿Cómo fue?, ¿Con un cuchillo? –curioso

-Puede que a tu edad me entere que le paso, pero… no quiero que tu sientas aun lo que yo siento- sentándose en la cama- cuando crezcas te digo bien como murió- su hermanito hizo puchero-no me pongas esa carita, lo hago por tu bien

Ana suspira con tristeza no quería decirle que fue lo que paso, aún recuerda que cuando ella tenía cuatro años fue a pasar día de muertos con los Rivera escucho lo que paso con Miguel y logro que su papa le pasara información. Nunca había sido cercana a su abuela por el miedo que tenía pero ese miedo se convirtió en odio ya que ella fue la responsable de la muerte de Miguel ya que si lo hubiese dejado participar esa noche con su guitara de seguro él estaría vivo.

-¿Miguel está en el cielo con nuestros abuelos? –pregunta Ángel curioso

-Si… él es un ángel que está en el cielo donde nos cuida y nos protege-dice Ana besándole la frente y su hermanito sonríe- descansa, cuando falte poco para irnos te despierto, estaré aquí hasta que te duermas

Angel asiente y poco a poco se queda dormido, Ana le besa la frente y comienza a alistarse para la noche.

Se va a dar un rápido baño y se pone una falda negra que llega hasta las rodillas con imágenes de la catrina en la parte baja, una blusa blanca, una cinta negra en el cuello con la imagen de una calavera, medias negras y zapatos negros de tacón bajo. Se mira en el espejo y se modela un rato para después peinarse, se medió agarra el cabello y lo amarra a una cinta negra con pequeños símbolos de calavera, se mira al espejo y sonríe al verse.

Deja un saco negro con una bolsa negra con corazones y catrinas para después salir rápidamente hacia la ofrenda donde esta Mama Coco.

-Mama Coco-acercándose- ¿Cómo me veo? –modelándole

-Te ves hermosa-dice sonriendo

-Gracias-sonriendo- Mama Coco, ya casi vendrán por mí- viendo la hora- deséeme toda la suerte porque mi hermanito y yo viviremos nuestro momento- emocionada mientras que su bisabuela le sonrie

-Aquí estas-dice Enrique entrando con abuelita- no te busque porque estabas en la ducha así que espere a que terminaras de alistarte

-Cielos, que hermosa te ves Ana María-dice abuelita sonriendo

-Gracias-dice seriamente

-Tu abuelita me conto lo que paso hace rato y…

-Ya se, ¿Quieres que me disculpe con ella de cómo le hable? –cruzando los brazos

-Así es-dice seriamente

-De acuerdo… perdón abuela-dice Ana falsamente- ¿Feliz?

-Algo-dice no muy convencido

-Bueno, iré a desper…

-Espera Ana-dice Enrique agarrándola del hombro- tu abuelita y yo hablamos sobre nuestra relación como familia y encontramos una manera para acercarnos mas

-¿Acercarnos? –confundida

-Sí, vas a unirnos en el taller cuando vengas a vernos-dice Enrique poniéndole el mandil

-¡DISCULPA! –exclama impactada

-Es hora hija, fabricaras zapatos cuando vengas a pasar días con nosotros-dice emocionado

-Así seguirás con la tradición-dice abuelita emocionada- y en el día de muertos-tratando de agarrar sus cachetes pero Ana retrocede- hija, tus ancestros se sentirán orgullosos de ti

-Pe…Pe… pero

-No temas hija, nosotros te diremos como hacer zapatos, sé que fallaste cuando te enseñamos el año pasado pero con practica lo vas a lograr- dice Enrique abrazándola

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! Esperen- separándose molesta- ¿Q… Quien dijo que quiero ser zapatera? –cruzando los brazos- _Aunque esa primera vez no fue algo… fallido-_ piensa divertida

-Hija, tu eres una Rivera y los Rivera somos zapateros desde hace generaciones-dice Enrique sonriendo- me acuerdo que en el Día de Muertos le dijimos a Miguel que empezaría la tradición, que orgulloso me sentí

- _Y como termino-_ piensa Ana molesta

-Vs a hacer huaraches como tu tia Victoria o zapatos puntiagudos como tu Papa Julio-dice abuelita emocionada

-Hay papa, que emocionante, pero tengo una mejor idea en mi trabajo de zapatera- dice sacando una hoja emocionándolos- entregar mi carta de renuncia- mostrando una hoja con letras grandes "RENUNCIO"

-¡¿Qué?! –exclama abuelita impactada

-Que renuncio a este trabajo-dejando el mantel en la esquina de la puerta- yo no pienso seguir con esto-yendo hacia la otra salida

-Pe… pero-dice abuelita impactada y confundida- ¿Pero es tradición?

-Su tradición, no la mía… yo no seré zapatera y menos hasta los huesos, es mi vida no la suya y yo decido que sere-saliendo enojada

-¡Ana María, regresa en este instante! –dice molesto

-No puedo creerlo… mi propia nieta rechazo la tradición-dice abuelita aterrada

-Tranquila mama… está en la edad de la rebeldía- abrazándola

-Tu hija ya casi cumple once, aún no está en esa edad… debemos hacer algo, Los Sánchez la están dañando

Ambos salen dejando sola a mama Coco y Ana entra y revisa que se hayan ido lejos

-¿Qué estoy en la edad e la rebeldía?, hay papa una excusa así a mi edad duele-dice cruzando los brazos- Mama Coco… perdón si te ofendí con rechazar ser zapatera pero… es mi vida, yo quiero ser algo mas no una zapatera

-Sé que… estar con los Sánchez aprendes otras cosas y es normal-dice sonriendo- solo que… me acorde de Miguel- sorprendiéndola- me acorde que un perro que él escondió hizo que se cayera la foto de mis padres

-¿La foto de tus padres?-pregunta confundida-o… lo que hay de esa foto-viendo la parte rota

-Si… se cayó y él lo recogió

Ana mira la foto curiosa ya que recuerda que el día que Miguel murió dijo que Ernesto de la Cruz es su Tatarabuelo pero nunca le dijo como lo descubrió. Si su Mama Coco le dijo que ese día esa foto se cayó del altar significa que algo tiene que ver con el descubrimiento, saca una mini escalera y con cuidado agarra la foto, rápidamente guarda la mini escalera y mira la foto.

-¿Cómo fue que Miguel descubrió que Ernesto es nuestro pariente si… no se mira el rostro? –pregunta confundida- segu… ¡KYA! –viendo una araña y por el susto tira el marco rompiéndolo- ¡Ay no! ¡No, no! –agarrando la foto y mira la parte doblada- ¿Ah? - mira la parte doblada de la fotografía- ¿Y esto? –desdoblándola descubriendo la guitarra- no puede ser-impactada al ver la guitarra y reconociéndola rápidamente- La guitarra… la guitarra de la cruz

-Papa-dice Mama Coco llamando su atención- papa

-¡Mama Coco! –acercándose a ella- ¿Así fue como Miguel lo descubrió? –mostrándole la foto

-Papa, papa-apuntando su imagen

-Sí, así fue- besándole la mejilla- gracias Mama Coco- saliendo de la ofrenda rápidamente


	3. Chapter 3

Ángel dormía tranquilamente abrazando la almohada como si fuese un peluche

-¡ANGEL! –grita Ana entrando al cuarto y lo sacude- ¡Ángel despierta, despierta! –su hermanito no tenía signos de despertar- Mmmmm Ángel mama está haciendo pastel de chocolate

-¡QUIERO! –despertando de golpe

-Lo siento, tenía que despertarte-dice Ana y su hermanito hace puchero- pero mira, mira- mostrándole la foto

-Es la foto de la abuela de tu abuela-dice Ángel sorprendido- te van a regañar por quitarla de la ofrenda

-Lo sé, pero dime algo ¿Esta guitarra te parece familiar?

Ángel mira la guitarra confundido pero después se sorprende al reconocerla

-Es… es… la que esta…

-La guitarra de Ernesto de La Cruz-dice Ana sonriendo- Mama Coco me dijo que Miguel agarro esta foto antes de morir, con esta foto descubrió quien es el Ernesto de La Cruz-poniéndole las botas

-¡Genial! –emocionado

-Esta es la prueba que necesitamos –dice emocionada- con esto probaremos que estoy relacionada a él, si Miguel no pudo hacerlo nosotros lo haremos por él

-¡SI!

Ángel estaba emocionado, por fin podrían comprobar que sus hermanos están relacionados con el mejor músico de todos los tiempos de la historia de México, aunque en realidad considera que su ancestro Manolo es el mejor.

-Vámonos, nuestros padres vendrán por nosotros y además tenemos un concurso que ganar- poniéndole su sombrero- allá te maquillo- sonriendo

-Pero… ¿Doña Elena te dejara salir? – agarrando su maleta

-Como si me importara su aprobación, vamos a ser músicos no importa si lo acepta o no-abriendo la maleta- déjame revisar-sacando la guitarra y su cuaderno de canciones- sigue aquí e intacta… llego la hora- sonriendo

-¡Sí! –emocionado

-¡AJA! –grita Benny abriendo la puerta- ¡Sabía que no irían a la plaza a pasar el rato!

-¡NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO! –grita Ana furiosa

-Te vi saliendo muy apurada del cuarto donde está la ofrenda, se me hizo raro no ver la foto de Mama Imelda pero si su marco destruido, así que vine a averiguar y lo suficiente-dice Benny

-Pues sí, iremos a tocar música-dice Ana molesta

-Sabes que los Rivera no tenemos ninguna relación con la música

-Ustedes, yo no-poniendo a su hermano tras de ella- ahora quítate que ya empezó y ya nos inscribieron

-Estás traicionándonos como Miguel, ¿Quieres terminar como él?

-Claro que no, la música no tiene la culpa, ¡Ahora hazte a un lado!

-No si abuelita se entera y lo evita- quitándole la guitarra- ¡ABUELITA!

-¡ESPERA! –grita Ana siguiéndolo

-¡MI GUITARRA!-grita Ángel siguiéndolo aterrado

* * *

-El Día de Muertos ya comienza-dice Abuelita emocionada abriendo

-Mama, ¿Puedes ayudarme con la mesa? – pregunta Gloria mientras ponía la comida

-Claro-acercándose

-Listo-dice Enrique acomodando el Papel Picado- quedo perfecto

-Hola Enrique

Enrique se paraliza al oír esa voz que tanto extraña y ama, lentamente voltea y mira en la puerta a su Ex esposa embarazada usando una blusa gris oscura y falda larga negra con imágenes de la catrina. Él la sigue viendo y no podía creer que sigue tan hermosa como la recuerda, pero mira con tristeza la panza donde está un bebe que es de otro.

-L… Luisa

-Que gusto verte-sonriendo un poco y mira la casa- no ha cambiado nada las decoraciones

-No tienes idea

-¡Luisa! –dice Carmen acercándose emocionada a saludar a su ex cuñada

-Carmen, hola- abrazándola

-Que gusto verte, aaaawww otro bebe que alegría, muchas felicidades… ¿Qué será?

-No sé, es que Diego y yo queremos que sea sorpresa-dice sonriendo

-Jejejeje pues espero que sea niña-dice Carmen sonriendo- pero pasa no te quedes aquí

-En realidad vine por los niños ya que haremos unas cosas esta noche pero volveremos mas tarde para la hora de cenar-sonriendo

-Ah sí, Berto me conto eso de pedir perdón a los toros-dice Carmen sonriendo-te digo algo… estoy de acuerdo con eso, ya que… eso de que los maten en esas cosas… sin ofender pero no me gusta- triste

-Ya somos dos, pero… que se puede hacer-dice Luisa

-Cierto… bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarde-besándole en la mejilla- nos vemos

-Adiós

-Luisa sabes que mi mama no dejara que nuestra hija se vaya, sabes lo importante que es esta fecha para nosotros –dice Enrique viéndola

-Si pero Ana María es mi hija, no la suya y si yo me la quiero llevar me la llevo aunque me lance su chancla-dice seriamente

-Hablando de Ana María, habla con ella… queremos que se una a la tradición pero mira lo que me dio-dice Enrique dándole la carta de renuncia- ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Jajajaja yo creí que lo decía de broma cuando me lo enseño-dice divertida- esa niña

-Debes hablar con ella, que debe seguir nuestra tradición ya que…

-Enrique, ya hablamos de eso… dijiste que respetarías las decisiones del futuro de nuestra hija-dice seriamente

-Si pero aun es una niña y de seguro si aprende del trabajo familiar quiera unirse

-¿Y si no?, quiero que mi hija haga lo que quiera hacer, es cierto… es una niña así que aún tiene tiempo para elegir que quiere hacer-dice enojada y suspira-mira, no quiero discutir y muchos menos hoy que es día de muertos, solo llama a…

-Luisa-dice un hombre apuesto hombre vestido de torero, piel morena, ojos grises y cabello negro- ¿Dónde dejaste las… oh, hola Enrique- extendiendo su mano

-Diego-dice estrechando la mano- ¿Cómo está?

-Bien gracias, amor ¿Dónde dejaste la linterna flotante?

-Ay si, ahorita te lo doy-dice Luisa sonriendo- llama a los niños Enrique, ahora vuelvo- yéndose con su marido

Enrique suspira con tristeza al verla irse, aun la sigue amando y le duele verla en brazos de otro hombre cuando hace años ellos fueron muy felices.

-¡ABUELITA! –grita Benny saliendo de la casa- ¡ABUELITA MIRA LO QUE…

-¡CALLATE! –grita Ana atrapándolo causando que ambos se caigan- ¡CALLATE O TE JURO QUE

-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?!-grita Abuelita acercándose pero se detiene al ver la guitarra y el cuaderno- ¡¿Qué… que es esto?! –agarrándolos

-¡Démelo! –dice Ana tratando de quitárselo peor abuelita se lo impide

-¡Una guitarra y un cuaderno con canciones!-dice abuelita impactada y molesta al mismo tiempo que Los Rivera se juntan tras ella- y aquí dice que es tuyo Ana María- viéndola

-Sí, si es mío, escribo canciones

-Eso no es todo Abuelita, planean tocar en la plaza-dice Benny levantándose- ¡AUCH! –viendo que tiene un raspón en el brazo

-Ana María, ¿Cómo puedes ocultar esto de tu familia?- pregunta abuelita aterrada

-Debe ser por los Sánchez y las veces que va en la Plaza-dice Berto

-Eres igual a Miguel, piensas en solo en locas fantasías-dice Carmen

-Fantasía tus palabras-dice Ana viéndola molesta- además –agarrando la mano de Ángel quien la abraza asustado- mi ancestro es Manolo Sánchez el mejor músico y torero de todos los tiempos, hasta soy descendiente de Ernesto de la Cruz, el mejor músico de todos los tiempos- mostrando la foto

-Otra vez con ese de la Cruz-dice Berto cruzando los brazos

-Ana María, este hombre abandono a su familia y llevo a Miguel a su muerte, no pienso perder a mi hija -dice Enrique tratando de agarrar la foto

-La música no mata a nadie-dice Ana María guardando su foto en su bolsa- de ser así hubiese matado al mundo entero, además… tú me dijiste que nuestros ancestros siempre están para guiarnos y tienes razón, Ernesto de la Cruz nos ha guiado en nuestro camino en la música y hemos ganado un premio

-¿Ya han competido en la música? –pregunta Papa Franco sorprendido

-Si, en San Ángel y vamos a competir en la Plaza de La Cruz este año

-¡JAMAS!, ya perdí a mi nieto por culpa de la música y la influencia de ese hombre, no pienso perder a mi nieta-dice Abuelita aterrada

-Miguel no murió por la música, murió ¡PORQUE TU LO MATASTE! –grita Ana molesta impactándola- acaso creíste que no sabría que le destruiste la guitarra y él se fue a su muerte

-Usted que… -dice Ángel aterrado

-¡Ana María! –dice Enrique molesto

-¡Yo no mate a Miguel!

-¡SI LO HICISTE! ¡POR ESO TE ODIO!

-¡Ana María! –dice Luisa acercándose con Diego- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué le gritas a tu abuela?

-Le digo la verdad, que ella mato a Miguel porque destruyo sus sueños y no permitiré que destruya los nuestros

-Mami, ella tiene mi guitarra y el cuaderno de Ana-temblando de miedo

-¡¿Qué?! –Luisa voltea y mira las cosas en manos de Abuelita- Doña Elena démelo

-¡No!, Luisa no podemos permitir que tus hijos sigan por el camino que tomo Miguel

-Lo de Miguel fue un accidente-dice Luisa parándose en medio de ella y de su hija

-Luisa ¿Cómo puedes permitir esto?, la música es una desgracia

-Claro que no, Ana María y Ángel tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieran, no pienso cometer el mismo error que cometí con Miguel de no apoyarlo

-El error fue que lo dejaron ir siempre a la Plaza-dice molesta- no quiero que mi nieta muera o termine olvidada y fuera de la ofrenda de la familia

-Señora cálmese, Luisa tranquila-dice Diego

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tu familia está metiéndole ideas a mi nieta!

-¡No es cierto! –dice Ana María molesta- ellos no tienen la culpa si no esta familia

-¡Ana María! ¡Ya basta! –dice Enrique molesto

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu familia?-pregunta Abuelita soltando lágrimas- yo me emocione a la idea de que siguieras con la tradición-sacando el mandil que le dio hace rato- Un Rivera es un zapatero hasta los…

-¡¿QUÉ PARTE QUE SOY UNA SANCHEZ NO UNA RIVERA NO ENTIENDES?! –grita furiosa callando a su abuelita- además, tu nunca me has preguntado que quiero, y lo que yo quiero es no ser zapatera –agarrando el mandil- no seré como tú- rompiéndola

-Ana María-dice Abuelita viendo aterrada y tristeza como rompe el mandil

-Moriría ante de terminar vieja y amargada como tú- rompiéndola

Los Rivera se impactan al oírla hablar así, negándolos como su familia y hablándole mal a su abuela. Abuelita niega con tristeza pero mira el cuaderno y la guitarra con odio

-Ana María, quieras o no eres una Rivera, es hora que entiendas tu lugar y quien es tu familia-dice abuelita alzando la guitarra

-¡NO! –grita Ángel aterrado

-¡NO LO HAGAS! –grita Ana aterrada

-Mama- dice Enrique al ver lo que va hacer

-¡Doña Elena! –dice Luisa aterrada

Abuelita comienza a golpear la guitarra contra el piso destruyéndola, la tira lejos y comienza a arrancar las hojas del cuaderno impactando a todos y destrozando a Ángel y a Ana.

-Listo, sin guitarra y este cuaderno no hay música –dice Abuelita viendo a Ana y Ángel quienes tiemblan de tristeza y furia al ver sus objetos destruido- es por su bien niños, me lo agradece… ¡ANA MARIA! –viéndola entrar a la ofrenda

Ana mira la ofrenda con odio ignorando a Mama Coco quien estaba sentada al otro extremo del cuarto, quita la foto de Miguel y agarra el mantel y comienza a tirar con fuerza tirando las fotos, comida o mejor dicho toda la ofrenda

-¡ANA NO!- grita Enrique

-¡NO! –grita Abuelita aterrada

-A… Ana-dice Mama Coco viéndola triste

-¡NO SOY UNA RIVERA! ¡SOY UNA SANCHEZ! – tirando todo y comienza a pisar todo- ¡¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDEN?! –Viéndolos a todos- Solo vengo por Mama Coco y Miguel…. Pero… ¡YO NO QUIERO SER PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA! ¡USTEDES ASESINARON A MIGUEL! –dejando la foto de su hermano en la mesa y se va corriendo- ¡LOS ODIO!

-¡ANA ESPERAME! –grita Ángel siguiéndola

-¡ANA MARIA! ¡ANGEL! –grita Diego al verlos irse

-Ahora si se enojó-dice Benny sorprendido viendo el desastre

-Y todo por tu culpa por chismoso –pregunta Manny viéndolo y su hermano lo mira mal

-No, no-dice Luisa viendo la guitarra y el cuaderno destruido- esto no puede estar pasando-comenzando a recordar lo que paso con Miguel cuando le hicieron lo mismo- no puede volver a estar pasando- soltando lagrimas

-No-dice Abuelita viendo los objetos destruidos- la ofrenda… nuestra familia-soltando lagrimas- Solo quería protegerla... ¿Por qué? –llorando viendo a sus ancestros

-Vamos amor-dice Diego llevándola a una silla- ayúdenme con ella- a Carmen y Gloria quienes se acercan a ayudarla- yo buscare a los niños- saliendo

-Te ayudo-dice Enrique acercándose

-¿Acaso no oíste a tu hija?, no quiere saber nada de nosotros que el torero la busque-dice Benny cruzando los brazos

-Es mi hija, estoy cometiendo el mismo error que cometí con Miguel no pienso perderla-yéndose con Diego

-Espérenme-dice Luisa siguiéndolos

-¡Luisa!, no puedes ir debes descansar-dice Carmen siguiéndola

-Son mis hijos quienes se fueron-dice Luisa saliendo de la casa


	4. Chapter 4

-¡NO SOY UNA RIVERA! ¡SOY UNA SANCHEZ! – tirando todo y comienza a pisar todo- ¡¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDEN?! –Viéndolos a todos- Solo vengo por Mama Coco y Miguel…. Pero… ¡YO NO QUIERO SER PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA! ¡USTEDES ASESINARON A MIGUEL! –dejando la foto de su hermano en la mesa y se va corriendo- ¡LOS ODIO!

-¡ANA ESPERAME! –grita Ángel siguiéndola

-¡ANA MARIA! ¡ANGEL! –grita Diego al verlos irse- ¡ESPEREN!

Ana sale de la casa de los Rivera siendo seguido por Ángel quien trataba de alcanzarla pero ella era más rápida que él, mientras corria soltaba lagrimas ya que a pesar de sentirse bien de haber descargado al fin todo su odio hacia los Rivera en especial a su abuela en el fondo le dolía.

-¡HERMANITA! –grita Ángel logrando que se detenga- ¡Espérame! –alcanzándola

-Ángel, no permitiremos que arruinen nuestros sueños-agarrándole la mano-¡Vamos! –corriendo con él hacia la plaza

Ambos corren hacia la Plaza de La Cruz donde la gente estaba reunida viendo a los participantes del Show, a pesar de que la plaza no es tan grande como el de San Ángel la gente sabe cómo evitar problemas con el espacio para poner puestos, sentarse o pararse a platicar.

-¡Wow! cuantos músicos-dice Ángel viéndolos reunidos en diferentes partes- solos, grupos y mariachi-dice sorprendido- hermanita aprovechemos y maquillémonos de esqueletos- viendo a unos niños con la cara pintada

-Esta vez no tenemos tiempo para eso Ángel-dice jalándolo hacia la encargada del concurso que estaba vestida de catrina

-Pero…

-No me sueltes para nada, hay mucha gente y no quiero que te pierdas-dice sin- disculpe, estamos inscritos para participar, somos Miguel Ángel y Ana María Sánchez y queríamos saber ¿Cuándo nos toca?

-Mmmm veamos- viendo la lista- lo siento chicos, no están en la lista

-¡¿Qué?!- impactada-¡Eso no puede ser!

-Pe… pero… pero papa nos dijo que nos inscribiría-dice Ángel confundido

-Pues… con tu vestimenta ya se a quien se refiere, vino a inscribirlos pero para evitar problemas y cambios de turnos preferimos que se inscriban cuando ya estén listos para participar y así ponerlos en la lista y vayan en orden sin problemas

-Pues… eso tiene sentido, bueno… queremos participar-dice Ana

-Claro… aaammm ¿Tienen algún instrumento?

-Pues teníamos, pero podemos cantar en a capela

-Es obligatorio que los concursantes tengan sus propios instrumentos si no es imposible

-Ay no puede ser-dice Ana molesta

-Y… ¿Y si conseguimos un instrumento? –pregunta Ángel

-Entonces estarán en la lista, ustedes solo consíganla-dice la encargada mientras volvía a revisar la lista

-¡Genial! –dice Ana dándose la vuelta y en eso mira una calle al otro lado de la gente- vamos, hay una tienda de instrumentos cerca- corriendo

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita el pobre mientras es jalado por su hermana

-Vamos… que este abierta, por favor que este abierta-suplica mientras corría pero se detiene de golpe cuando ve el letrero "Cerrado"- ¡No es cierto! –molesta tratando de abrirlo -¡OIGAN!

-Jejejeje hermanita… es Día de Muertos, muchos negocios cierran- dice nervioso

-Por desgracia- regresándose al parque molesta y se sienta en una banca frente a la estatua de La Cruz- tanto que esperamos este día y la Abue… no, esa mujer nos lo arruine como se la arruino a Miguel

-¿En serio ella lo mato?

-Si Ángel… ella fue, le arruino sus sueños y lo llevo a su muerte-dice molesta- todo es su culpa

-Entonces… ¿Por qué mama nos dijo que fue un accidente?- confundido

-Porque al parecer no quiere aceptar que su ex suegra haya asesinado a su hijo, además piénsalo… una parte sabe que es verdad porque si no ahorita seguiría casada con mi padre Rivera-cruzando los brazos- y yo seria zapatera

-Entonces… nosotros… ¿También nos vamos a morir?- asustado

-¿Qué? –viéndolo sorprendida por la pregunta-No

-Pero… rompió mi guitarra como la de Miguel

-Sí, pero nosotros no nos vamos a morir… no digas eso- abrazándolo- no nos vamos a morir, no pienses eso

-Oye… ¿Y si pedimos prestada una guitarra? –separándose para verla de frente- hay muchos músicos que usan guitarra – viéndolos-demasiado

-No Ángel, todos la van a necesitar y dudo que confíen sus guitarra a unos niños que no conocen-cruzando los brazos mientras los mira

-¿Qué hay del Mariachi que nos prestó la suya en la mañana?

-Buena idea-sonriendo viendo su alrededor- pero no lo veo- viendo para todos lados buscándolo- ¡Genial!, vaya Día de Muertos- molesta y mira la estatua de La Cruz- Ay Tatarabuelo, tu nieta es un caos… no sé qué le viste a su madre porque me han dicho que se parecen, destruyo nuestra guitara… mi libro de canciones todo por su odio hacia la música y querer que sigamos una tradición-suspira con tristeza- no es justo, es nuestra vida no la suya, ya no sé qué podemos ha… -abriendo los ojos al ver la guitarra- al menos que-levantándose

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya sé de dónde conseguiremos una guitarra-agarrándole la mano- será arriesgado pero nos aseguraremos de salir con vida-jalándolo

-¿C… con vida? –pregunta confundido y nervioso

Ana lo jala hacia el cementerio donde estaba iluminado por la velas de los altares en las lapidas y lleno de gente que viene a ver a su familia fallecida, ella agarra fuertemente la mano de su hermanito para que no se le escapara pero lo que no se dan cuenta es que eran perseguidos. Ana se detiene frente al mausoleo de la Cruz pero suspira al ver una placa que fue puesta hace 11 años

 _ **En memoria de Miguel Rivera**_

 _ **2005 – 2017**_

Suspira con tristeza ya que siempre que esta frente al mausoleo se entristece ya que esta frente al lugar donde murió su hermano mayor que nunca conoció.

-Tome esta flor del altar de a lado, dudo mucho que lo noten-dice Ángel poniéndola frente a la placa- ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a ver su tumba y no su placa?

-Después del concurso- dice jalándolo hacia el otro lado del Mausoleo- tenemos trabajo que hacer

-¿Trabajo? –confundido

-Claro, tenemos que hacer algo antes de participar y lo que necesitamos está ahí dentro- acercándose a una ventana pero su hermanito la mira más confundido- ven- cargándolo para que mire por la ventana- ahí esta nuestra guitarra

-¡WOW!... la guitarra De La Cruz-dice emocionada pero después se da cuenta de las intenciones de su hermana- ¡¿Robaras la guitarra de La Cruz?!

-La tomaremos prestada-dice rápidamente subiéndolo a la esquina de las escaleras- robar es una palabra muy fea- subiéndose- la devolveremos después del concurso

-Pero no podemos agarrarlo, no es nuestro

-Es de mi Tatarabuelo, el papa de Mama Coco y de seguro ella nos lo prestara y por lo tanto tenemos derecho-tratando de abrir la puerta-Oh claro-viendo el candado dentro del mausoleo- después de lo de Miguel aumentaron un poquito la seguridad

-Si usaremos la guitarra de un familiar muerto ¿Por qué no tomamos la guitarra del abuelo Manolo?

-Hermanito, esa guitarra está en su Mausoleo en San ángel y si vamos por el no llegaríamos a tiempo para el concurso y tendríamos que esperar un año… bueno… tal vez no porque después de lo que hice dudo mucho que seré bienvenida con los Rivera – tratando de abrirlo- Rayos… ¿Cómo Miguel pudo abrirlo?, porque dudo que haya estado abierto cuando él lo entro

-La gente dice que lo rompió-dice Ángel

-Romperla, claro-golpeándose la frente- bueno, solo espe… ¡KYA!

Un perro xoloitzcuintle parándose en dos patas recargándose en el Mausoleo ladrándoles

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –pregunta Ana molesta bajándose del Mausoleo pero el perro le sigue ladrando- ¡Oye! ¡Ssshhhhhhhh! –tratando de callarlo- silencio… ¡Ya se! –dice sacando el plan que su hermano le dio de la bolsa- ¿Lo quieres? ¡PUES VE! –lanzándolo y el perro va tras él- Fiuf… listo- subiéndose a la ventana- hay que aprovechar los fuegos artificiales, que bueno que tengo mi saco puesto

-Pero hermanita…

Ana aprovecha los fuegos artificiales y rompe el vidrio logrando abrir la ventana

-Rápido- metiéndose rápidamente y después mete a su hermanito-cuidado con los vidrios

-¡WOW! –exclaman ambos sorprendidos al verse dentro de uno de los Mausoleo más famosos de México

Miran su alrededor hasta que se detienen al ver una cruz donde fue hallado el cuerpo de Miguel, Ana se arrodilla de tristeza al verse en donde su hermano murió, tiene una serie de sentimientos encontrados pero eso no impidió que olvidara lo que vino a hacer en realidad

-Hermana… t… tengo miedo-dice asustado al ver el ataúd

-Shhhh –llevándoselo a una esquina-quédate aquí, iré por la guitarra, será rápido

-Pero y si…

-No me pasara nada, tendré cuidado- subiéndose al ataúd moviendo un poco la tapadera- ¡Ay!... solo espero que no se abra-nerviosa acercándose a la guitarra y la mira sorprendida, la toca y se emociona ya que es un sueño hecho realidad- si se lo cuento a mis amigas me tacharían de mentirosa

-Yo también quiero tocarlo-dice Ángel emocionado y a la vez asustado

-Jejejeje S… Señor de La Cruz –nerviosa viendo su imagen- Soy Ana María, tu Tataranieta, hermana menor de Miguel y él es Miguel Ángel mi medio hermano- el pequeño saluda nervioso- por favor perdónanos por entrar así a tu zona de descanso, solo necesitamos tu guitarra, sé que estamos haciendo lo mismo que hizo Miguel hace años pero… la necesitamos, solo por un rato- agarrándola con cuidado- Wow… creí que estaba pegado

-¿Ah? –viendo los pétalos brillar un poco- Aaammm h… hermanita

-Puede que tenga tu sangre, pero soy una Sánchez pero solo a Miguel, Mama Coco y tú los considero mi familia por parte de los Rivera- bajándose del ataúd con la guitarra- Wow… fue sencillo, de seguro estaba bien pegado cuando Miguel lo quito y eso ocasiono que se cayera y muriera… es como si él lo aflojo para nosotros-sonriendo- Ven Ángel- viéndolo y su hermanito nervioso se acerca-ten- dándoselo pero él casi lo agarra pero se aleja un poco asustado- no temas, siempre quisiste tocarla al igual que la guitarra del abuelo Manolo

-¿No se enojara Papa Ernesto?

-Pues si no estaba pegado como cuando Miguel vino pues de seguro quiere que nosotros si cumplamos nuestros sueños

-Si tú dices- agarrándolo y se emociona- ¡WOW!... estoy… agarrando la guitarra de La Cruz- emocionado

-Sí, y como dijo Ernesto- viendo la imagen- que obedeciéramos nuestro corazón y viviéramos nuestro momento-sonriendo- así es hora de tocar en la plaza, como él lo hacia

-¡SI! –grita Ángel tocando la guitarra causando que los pétalos brillen y se esparcieran como si el viento los hubiese golpeado- ¡Wow!... ¡Toque su guitarra! Jajajajaja ¡Toque la Guitarra de La Cruz!- emocionado- Hermana, tómame una foto-viéndola

-Fue idea mía o los pétalos se esparcieron en cuanto tocaste una nota-dice Ana asustada viendo su alrededor- y… juraría que vi que brillaron

-Yo tambien vi que brillaron cuando agarraste la guitarra-dice Angel viendo su alrededor

-Sera mejor ir…

 **-Se escuchó una guitarra-dice una mujer**

-Ay no-dice Ana asustada agarrando a su hermano- ¡Salgamos de a… ¡KYA! –viendo a la gente acercándose con linternas

 **-¡Alguien tomo la guitarra de La Cruz! –exclama un señor**

-Por aquí- dice Ana jalándolo hacia la ventana

 **-La ventana está rota, miren-dice una mujer viéndola**

-Hermana-asustado

-Lo se… estamos muertos-dice asustada y más al oír que estaban abriendo la puerta-ponte detrás de mi… ay te dije que esto era una mala idea

-Pero si fue tu idea- enojado

 **-¡A ver, a ver! ¿Quién está ahí? –pregunta el velador entrando al Mausoleo iluminando su alrededor con su linterna**

-Discúlpenos- dice Ana agarrando la guitarra y la pone en el suelo- no fue nuestra intención

-Sí, solo queríamos toca… ¡KYA! –siendo atravesado por el seños

-¡¿AH?! –exclama Ana impactada volteando a ver al señor

 **-Aquí no hay nadie-dice el velador poniendo la guitarra en su lugar**

-¡¿QUE?!- exclama molesta y se acerca a él- ¡Óigame! ¡¿Cómo que no hay nadie?!... ¡Estamos jus… -atravesando su mano- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! –retrocediendo

-Ana-dice Ángel retrocediendo aterrado- estas… estas brillando- viéndola

-¿Qué? –viendo las manos que brillaban al igual que su cuerpo- igual que tu- viéndolo asustada- ¡Vámonos! –agarrando su manos para salir de ahí- Hay que… ¡Cuidado! –haciéndolo a un lado para darle espacio a la gente quienes entraban al mausoleo para ver más de cerca a su ídolo

 **-Mira mama, abrieron el Mausoleo- dice un niño entrando emocionado**

-Señora-dice Ángel tratando de agarrar su mano- ¿Qué está pasando?- soltando lagrimas

-¡VAMONOS! –grita Ana jalándolo sin importar que están atravesando a la gente

-¡Quiero a mi mama! –llorando

 **-¡ANA MARIA! ¡MIGUEL ANGEL! –grita Luisa caminando con Diego y Enrique**

-¡MAMA PAPA! –gritan ambos corriendo hacia ella

 **-¡NIÑOS! –grita Enrique viendo su alrededor**

 **-Algo pasa en el Mausoleo-dice Diego**

 **-Ay no-dice Enrique aterrado corriendo hacia allá atravesando a los niños**

-¡PAPA! –grita Ana viéndolo- ¡PA… ¡AY! –siendo atravesada por Diego y Luisa

-¡MAMA!- grita Ángel siguiéndola llorando

-¡Ángel espera! –abrazándolo- No pueden vernos- viendo como el velador saca a la gente del Mausoleo- ¿Qué está pasando?

 **-Lo siento señor, no hay nadie ahí dentro-dice mientras cierra la puerta**

 **-¿Seguro?- asustado**

 **-No se preocupe, su hija y el niño no están ahí dentro pero estaré más al pendiente, no quiero encontrar otro niño muerto ahí dentro**

 **-Muchas gracias**

 **-Ya escuchaste Luisa, los niños no están ahí-dice Diego abrazándola**

 **-Gracias a Dios-aliviada- pero… ¿Dónde estarán?**

 **-Seguiremos buscando-dice Enrique viendo su alrededor- no deben estar lejos, están vivos… yo lo se**

-Definitivamente no pueden vernos-dice asustada- vámonos, debemos encontrar la forma de comunicarnos- dice agarrando una roca- tal vez…- la avienta a su papa pero lo atraviesa-¡¿Qué?!

Ángel agarra una flor y hace señas pero al parecer nadie la mira, Ana agarra una vela y hace señas pero la gente sigue atravesándola

-Ok… ¿O la gente es ciega o se hacen idiotas? –pregunta molesta

-Tal vez si subimos a algo nos pueden ver-dice Ángel viendo su alrededor y mira su alrededor y mira unos inciensos- Ya se, con eso escribiré S.O.S, como en las caricaturas-agarrándolo

-¿Desde cuando alguien escribe S.O.S con inciensos?- aventando un pedazo de pollo a un anciano pero lo atraviesa- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!, ojala tu plan funcione- sin verlo

-¡Niño! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- pregunta una mujer quitándole el incienso- no agarres cosas que no son tuyas

-¡Ay!, -asustado- disculpe seño… ¡Espera! ¡ANA, ESTA MUJER PUEDE VER… -volteando a verla para encontrar a una mujer esqueleto de tercera edad- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita la mujer espantada

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –volteando para encontrar la escena- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita aterrada corriendo por su hermano- ¡VAMO… ¡AUCH! –chocando contra un señor que también es un esqueleto

-¡Son esqueletos! –dice Ángel abrazándola aterrado viendo a muchos acercarse- ¡Son demasiados!

-Son niños vivos-dice una mujer sorprendida

-Otra vez-dice un hombre viéndolos

-Esta vez son dos-dice una anciana

-¡Vámonos! –grita Ana corriendo con su hermano- ¡Sigue corriendo! –jalándolo

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Ana se esconde con su hermanito detrás de un árbol, respiran agitados y aterrados pero lentamente asoman la cabeza para ver a los esqueletos en diferentes lapidas acompañando a los vivos, al parecer tampoco los pueden ver, ellos rezaban, sonreían a ver a los niños, ponían comida en una canasta que se hacía una réplica invisible de ella al tocarlo entendiendo el por qué no funcionaban sus planes de poder comunicarse.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué la gente no se asusta?-asustado sin dejar de verlos

Ana no responde ya que se les queda viendo, no parecían peligrosos ni que quieran dañar a nadie

-Mi nieto es tan hermoso-dice una mujer esqueleto viendo con amor al bebe en brazos de una mujer

-Escogiste a una gran mujer hijo, te felicito-dice un hombre esqueleto viendo a un joven con su pareja

-Porque no pueden verlos-dice Ana sorprendida atando cabos sueltos- y es el Día de Muertos –recordando lo que Abuelita siempre le dice de ese día- como dijo Doña Elena… el único día del Año que ellos vienen nuestro mundo

-¿Vienen del cielo? –pregunta sorprendido

-No lo creo, digo… no sabía que los ángeles fuesen a… ¡KYA! –recibiendo la lamida del mismo perro de hace rato- ¡¿TU?! –limpiándose asqueada- ¡IUC! ¡Qué asco!

-Wow… tu puedes vernos-dice sorprendido y el perro comienza a alejarse- ¡OYE ESPERA! –siguiéndolo

-¡ANGEL ESPERA! –grita Ana siguiéndolo

-¡ESPERA! –grita Ángel sin darse cuenta por donde va- ¡ESPERAME!

-¡ANGEL! –grita Ana corriendo- ¡ANGEL NO CO… rras- deteniéndose al ver el puente de pétalos de cempasúchil donde los muertes cruzan del otro lado para venir- no puede ser- tallándose los ojos- esto es increíble y… -viendo a la gente viva- ¡¿Cómo es que nadie lo puede ver?! –pregunta molesta

-¡ESPERA! –grita Ángel corriendo por el puente

-¡ANGEL! –entrando al puente- ¡ANGEL ESPERA!

-¡Dos niños vivos! –dice una mujer impactada

-¡Mira mama! ¡Niños vivos! –dice una niña sorprendida

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? –pregunta una anciana

-¡Iré a avisar a la policía! –dice un hombre regresando al otro lado

-¡ANGEL ESPERA! –grita Ana agarrándole la mano

-¡EL PERRO!

-¡Ángel! ¡No corras así ni te alejes de esa manera! –dice molesta y en eso mira delante de ella- Ay Dios mío

Ángel voltea y mira sorprendido al ver frente a ellos un mundo muy diferente que al parecer es la vida después de la muerte ya que muchos esqueletos salían de ese lugar y se veía grandes criaturas volando por ahí.

-Wow… ¿Esto es el cielo?- dice Ángel sorprendido

-Ya no se ni en donde… ¡CUIDADO! –Agachándolo al ver una alebrije pasando cerca- esos son…

-¡Alebrijes! –dice Ángel emocionado- ¡Y son muchos! –Viéndolos volando- ¡Quiero uno!

-Ay Ángel mejor ni te emociones que será mejor irnos… debemos encontrar la forma de que la gente viva nos ve…

-¡ALTO AHÍ! –grita un guardia acercándose mientras que sus compañeros los rodean

-¡No se muevan! –dice otro guardia

-Jejejeje caballeros-dice Ana abrazando a su hermano- se les ofrece algo- nerviosa

-Algo me dice que esto no es el cielo-dice Ángel abrazándola

-Digo lo mismo


	5. Chapter 5

Ana y Ángel caminaban por el puente siendo guiados por los oficiales, aunque estaban asustados no podían evitar ver a su alrededor, y más al ver de cerca la ciudad cuya vista es increíble ya que es resplandeciente. Mira a los lados para ver que ese puente no es el único si no que hay más donde habían más muertos cruzando.

-¡WOW! ¡Increíble!-dice Ángel sorprendido- mira hermanita… hay más cruzando

-Así que no es una broma… de verdad siguen aquí-dice Ana impactada

-¿Acaso no lo creías niña? –pregunta un oficial tras de ellas

-Su abuela, Doña Elena siempre nos cuenta que en el día de Muertos siempre vienen a vernos-dice Ángel sin dejar de ver su alrededor

-Pero siempre creía que esa señora exageraba y que estaba loca, bueno… está loca-dice Ana cruzando los brazos

-Algo me dice que no te llevas bien con tu abuela-dice el oficial un sorprendido por la forma que Ana habla de ella

-No tienes idea

-¡MAMI! –grita una niña apuntando a los niños

-Hija no mires así a… ¡DIOS MIO! –grita la mujer asustada al verlos

-Vaya ejemplo-dice Ana divertida mientras saca una gorra de su bolsa y se la pone a su hermano- no te lo quites- poniéndose su sombrero que estaba colgado tras de ella- me alegro haberlo traído-sonriendo

-Con maquillaje te parecerías a la catrina-dice Ángel sonriendo- ¡MIRA! ¡MÁS ALEBRIJES! –emocionado

-Si niño, son Alebrijes pero te mucho cuidado… dejas sus cosas en donde menos te imaginas-dice el oficial

-Gracias por el dato-dice Ana asustada ya que temía que le cayera encima

 _Bienvenidos a la Tierra de los Muertos, mantengan sus ofrendas a la mano para el ingreso_

-Favor de no separarse-dice otro oficial a los niños haciendo señas a sus compañeros que están al otro lado

-No se preocupe, no tenemos intención de hacerlo-dice Ana viendo a los esqueletos sorprendida viendo a todos los esqueletos

-Oigan… ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Ángel apuntando a la máquina que escanea a los esqueletos

-Para poder cruzar el puente deben poner su foto en la ofrenda, ese escanee les permite saber si pueden o no cruzar-dice el mismo oficial mientras miraba a los esqueletos siendo escaneados

-Siguiente-dice una mujer oficial frente al escanee

-Buenas noches-dice un hombre con bigote, sombrero y ropa típica mexicana- creo que me debe de conocer, soy yo Emiliano Zapata

-¿Emiliano Zapata aquí? –pregunta Ana impactada

-Te apuesto que no es-dice un oficial a su compañero divertido llamando la atención de los niños

-Evitemos esto, es obvio que tengo ofrendas en todo México después de lo que hice por mi país-dice orgulloso

La mujer los escanea y la maquina suena mostrando una gran X

-Si claro, pero da la casualidad que nadie puso tu foto… Zapata-dice divertida

-Ok, pero conste que no me disfrace de mujer- dice quitándose su disfraz mostrando a un esqueleto descuidado cuyos huesos a diferencia de los demás están amarillentos y oxidados con vendas y cinta adhesiva en su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda, su cabello negro esta desordenado, su chaqueta formal añil rasgada con una corbata roja y tirantes rojos, blancos y negros, y pantalones de raya diplomática color marrón claro y negro para mostrar sus rodillas y pies esqueléticos

-Me alegro que esta vez no lo hicieras, pero ya te lo dije un millon de veces que sin foto en una ofrenda no cruzas el puente-dice la oficial cruzando los brazos mientras sonreía

-Sabes que, cruzare de todos modos… es más, nadie notara que me fui-dice comenzando a correr hasta el puente

-Ahí va Héctor de nuevo-dice el oficial viéndolo correr divertido siendo seguido por otros guardias que caminaban tranquilos

-¿No es la primera vez que lo hace?-pregunta Ángel viéndolo correr

-No, lo ha hecho por más de 100 años y jamás lo ha logrado-viendo siendo hundido por los pétalos- ha tratado de cruzar burlando la seguridad cantidades de veces pero sin una foto en una ofrenda el puente no lo permite

-¡¿100 años tratando de cruzar?!... Increíble-dice Ana sorprendida viéndolo como lo arrastran de vuelta a la tierra de los muertos

-Aaammm hermanita… que no tu destru….

-¡TONTO PUENTE DE FLORES! –grita Héctor molesto mientras era arrastrado por los guardias

-¡HÉCTOR!- grita un niño esqueleto que usa pantalones azules y un suéter roja con líneas blancas en los brazos sale de su escondite y lo sigue.

-Con esto va… 127 veces que falla-dice un oficial divertido apuntando en una libreta

-Ya muero por ver el del próximo año-dice su compañero divertido

-Aaammm a mí se me hace triste-dice Ana cruzando los brazos

-¿Una familia no ha podido cruzar? –pregunta uno de los cuatro oficiales sorprendido a su compañera

-Sí, pero da la casualidad que son la misma familia del suceso de hace once años, pero esta vez no es uno si no todos-dice la mujer oficial viendo a los niños- de seguro ellos son la causa

-¿Nosotros la causa? –pregunta Ana molesta y confundida

-No hay que sacar rapidas conclusiones- dice el oficial- niños, ¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunta viéndolos

-Yo soy Ana María Rivera y él es Mig…

-¡¿Rivera?! –pregunta el oficial sorprendido y ambos asienten-esa familia sí que necesita tener respeto por los muertos-viendo a su compañera

-Sin duda-viendo a los niños quienes se miran confundidos- yo me hare cargo desde aquí

-¿Segura?

-Si, por favor son niños- dice tranquila y los oficiales asienten para después irse de vuelta a sus puestos- niños sea tan amables de seguirme y no separarse

Los niños asienten y comienzan a seguirla, Ana agarra con fuerza pero con cuidado la mano de su hermanito quien miraba todo sorprendido, no podía negar que al principio tenía mucho miedo pero la ciudad y los colores hicieron que olvidara el temor

-Disculpe ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta Ángel siguiéndola con Ana

-Al Departamento de Reuniones Familiares-dice la mujer oficial

-¿Eso qué es? –pregunta Ana confundida

-Ahí se encargan de ayudar a los esqueletos a resolver sus problemas de viajes… por si su altar esta en otra casa o ciudad o cuantos altares tienen-dice tranquila

Ana asiente entendiendo un poco, los esqueletos los miraba sorprendidos en especial los niños quienes quería tocarlos o jugar con ellos. Se acercan hacia una puerta donde los guardias sorprendidos les abre y miran a muchos esqueletos haciendo fila o sentados en una mesa, al parecer todos tienen problemas para cruzar.

-Wow… parece un banco-dice Ana sorprendida

-¿Vamos a hacer fila? –pregunta Ángel sin dejar de ver el lugar

-Por suerte no pequeño-dice la oficial viendo su alrededor- ¿Dónde estarán?

-Tiene que ayudarme, tengo que organizarme para ir a las ofrendas en las casas de mis hijos-dice una mujer desesperada

-Primero visitaremos la familia de ¡NUESTRO HIJO! Y después la de tu hija-dice la mujer molesta cuyo esposo estaba nervioso

-¡EXIJIMOS HABLAR CON LA PERSONA A CARGO! –grita una mujer furiosa llamando la atención de todos

-Ay… ahí están-dice la oficial asustada

-Cálmese mama Imelda- dice una mujer esqueleto agarrándola del hombro- señorita, de seguro debe haber un error

-Rosita tiene razón, debieron de haber puesto nuestras fotos en otro lugar-dice un hombre esqueleto chaparro con un bigote canoso

-Lo siento mucho, pero aquí dice que nadie puso sus fotos-dice una mujer asustada mostrándole la computadora

-E… Eso no puede ser-dice una mujer esqueleto delgada sorprendida- mi hermana siempre se asegura que en este día pongan nuestras fotos

-Victoria tiene razón-dice un hombre esqueleto acercándose

-Nuestra familia siempre ponen nuestra foto-dice su gemelo

-Lo siento señores, eh estado buscando y pero no hay registro de que hayan puestos sus fotos

-No puede ser-dice Rosita aterrada y triste

-¡ESCUCHEME BIEN! –grita Mama Imelda furiosa aterrando a la joven- ¡Nuestra familia siempre, siempre ha puesto nuestra fotos en la ofrenda! ¡ESA COSA! –quitándose una de sus botas- ¡SOLO DICE MENTIRAS! –golpeando la pantalla

-¡WOW!, esa mujer tiene la actitud de Doña Elena-dice Ángel asustado

-Vengan-dice la oficial caminando hacia esa familia

-Aaammm… ¿No podríamos esperar aquí? –pregunta Ana asustada siguiéndola con Ángel- ¿O acaso la oficina que nos llevara esta tras de ellos?

-Jejejeje yo desearía no acercarme a ella- dice la oficial nerviosa-B… Buenas tardes-en eso Mama Imelda la apunta con su bota- ¡KYA!

-Oh genial… ¿No me diga que vienen a arrestarme por romper esta máquina?-pregunta molesta poniéndose su bota- pues déjame decirles que es culpa de sus máquinas-viendo a la empleada molesta- nos dice que ninguno de nosotros podemos cruzar porque no están nuestras fotos en la ofrenda, de ninguno de nosotros… eso no es posible

-Lo siento señora, yo no tengo poder para eso-dice nerviosa y Mama Imelda rueda los ojos- pero quisiera hacerles una pregunta

-¿Una pregunta? –pregunta confundida

-¿De casualidad ustedes conocen a estos niños? –haciéndose a un lado

La familia mira a los niños y se impactan al ver quiénes son mientras que ellos los miran nervioso, en especial Angel quien tiembla asustado

-¡AH! ¡¿Miguel Ángel?! ¡¿Ana María?! –pregunta Mama Imelda impactada

-¡¿Ana María?! –pregunta los gemelos impactados

-¡¿Miguel Ángel?! –preguntan las otras dos mujeres impactadas

-¡¿AH?! –exclama Ángel escondiéndose tras de su hermana asustado

-¿Nos… conocen? –pregunta Ana confundida y un poco asustada

-¡¿Están aquí?!... pero… ¡¿Cómo?! –preguntan los gemelos confundidos

-¡NUESTRA PEQUEÑA ESTA AQUÍ!- grita Rosita abrazándola- ¡Y SU HERMANITO TAMBIEN! –abrazando a Ángel

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita el pequeño al ser abrazado

-¡Enserio! ¡¿Cómo saben quiénes somos?!-pregunta Ana aterrada mientras era aplastada

-Somos tu familia pequeña… y por una parte familia de él por ti y de Miguel-dice soltándolos

-¿Nuestra… COF… familia? –pregunta Ana viéndolos confundida mientras recupera el aire, los mira fijamente y en eso tiene Flash Back de las fotos de Altar de los Rivera- No… no puede ser… ¿Tu eres… mi T… Tía Rosita?

-Sipi-sonriendo tiernamente

-¿Ella es tu tía Rosita? –pregunta Ángel sorprendido, Ana asiente y mira a los otros- ¡WOW!, espera… ¡Tú eres el esposo de Mama Coco!- apuntando el chaparro

-¿Eres Papa Julio? –pregunta Ana impactada

-Jejejeje hola- sonriendo

-Y… -viendo a los otros- u… ustedes son… la Tía Victoria, Tío Oscar y Tío Felipe- dice Ana viéndolos sorprendidas

-Jejejeje hola Ana María-dice Oscar nervioso

-Eres idéntica a tu madre-dice Felipe sonriendo

-¿Acaso nuestra familia sufre una maldición? –pregunta Victoria acercándose un poco- Nosotros no cruzamos pero ustedes están aquí, no les parece una gran coincidencia- cruzando los brazos

-Demasiado-dice Rosita sorprendida

-¡¿Enserio son ustedes?! –preguntaImelda parándose frente a ellos impactada

-Sí y… usted es…. Espera… no-dice Ana viéndola mejor recordando por una de las fotos más importantes de la familia Rivera- ¡M… Mama Imelda! –asustada

-¿La mama de Mama Coco? –pregunta Ángel impactado

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? –pregunta seriamente asustándolos

-¿Son la familia Rivera? –pregunta el encargado al momento que abre la puerta

-Aaammm jejeje aquí-dice Rosita nerviosa

-Pues… -dice la oficial al momento que la computadora estalla un poco- todos suyos-yéndose

* * *

-Pues qué más puedo decirles, de nuevo están hechizados-dice el encargado acercándose sentado en su silla sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Cómo que hechizados? –pregunta Ángel confundido

 _-¿De nuevo?_ –piensa Ana confundida

-Veras niño, el Día de Muertos se le da algo a los muertos, no se les quita –aclara el gerente mientras revisa sus papeles- eso hizo que pararan aquí

-Un momento, pero… nosotros no robamos esa guitarra-dice Ana enojada

-¿Guitarra? –pregunta Imelda sorprendida y confundida

-Era de mi Tátara abuelo, además ahora muerto legalmente es de Mama Coco y sabemos que los dos nos lo daría encantados-dice Ana

-¡AH NO!, de nuevo con esa guitarra-dice Imelda molesta- además, aquí nadie habla de ese músico-diciendo con odio lo último- está muerto para la familia

-Aaaammm ¿Que no todos ustedes están muertos? –pregunta Ángel confundido pero Imelda lo mira haciendo que abrase a su hermana asustado

-Pero quitaron esa guitarra de su altar en Día de Muertos, eso causo que se convirtiera en un espíritu incompleto- aclara el encargado

-Te dije que no la robaras-dice Ángel a su hermana

Ana lo mira mal y mira a su alrededor ya que se acaba de dar cuenta de algo, que Miguel no estaba ahí lo que la sorprendió ya que se esperaba encontrar a su hermano mayor.

-O… oigan… ¿Dónde está Miguel? –pregunta Ana y los difuntos Rivera se miran entre si- ¿Dónde está nuestro hermano?

-Miguel en este día siempre hace algo con alguien antes de cruzar a verlos-dice Imelda acercándose un poco- ahora díganme, ¿De casualidad ustedes tomaron otra cosa de un altar? ¿Unas fotos? –cruzando los brazos

-Pues…. –dice Ana sacando su foto- solo esta- nerviosa

-¡MI FOTO! –grita Imelda impactada al igual que su familia- ¡¿Quitaron mi foto de la ofrenda?!

-¡¿Y nuestras fotos?! –pregunta Victoria acercándose

-Solo trajimos esta-dice Ana rápidamente

-¿Solo esa? –pregunta Victoria y los niños asienten- entonces solamente debió evitarle el acceso a la Tierra de los Vivos a Mama Imelda

-Pero si solo trajeron esa foto entonces ¿Porque nosotros no podemos cruzar? –pregunta Rosita confundida

-Pues… debe ser por… ¡AUCH! –Ángel no termina de hablar ya que Ana lo pisa

-Ni idea-dice Ana rápidamente ya sabe que ella es la responsable del porque ellos no pudieron cruzar pero ni loca pensaba en decirles

-Bueno… no tengo idea del por qué esta vez no pudieron todos cruzar, de seguro es una nueva maldición familiar que ahora debemos resolver -dice el encargado llamando la atención de todos- la única forma de que ustedes puedan regresar es que sus familias los bendiga

-¿Qué nos bendigan? –pregunta Ana confundida

-Sí, si son bendecidos por sus familiares podrán volver y seguir con sus vidas

-Pues… suena sencillo-dice Ana viendo a Ángel

-Ni tanto, ya que debe ser antes del amanecer-dice el encargado rápidamente

-¿Antes del amanecer? ¿Por qué? –pregunta Ana cruzando los brazos

-¡ANA! –grita Ángel aterrado viendo uno de sus dedos de la mano convertido en esqueleto

-¡ANGEL! ¡¿Pero… -viendo su mano también con un dedo de esqueleto-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Q… que está pasando?! -aterrada

-Ahí están las consecuencias, si no salen antes del amanecer se convertirán en esqueletos y sus cadáveres aparecerán frente al altar donde robando la guitarra-dice el encargado aterrándolos- jejejeje pero no teman, su familia está aquí así que podrán recibir la bendición ahora e irse - acercándose a su florero con flores de cempasúchil y agarra un pétalo-listo-acercándose a Imelda- ahora- dándole el pétalo- ya sabes que hacer

-Si-viendo a los niños-Ana María y Miguel Ángel les otorgó mi bendición- en eso el pétalo comienza a brillar impresionando a los pequeños mientras que ella sonríe- les doy mi bendición para ir a casa, poner mi foto de vuelta en la ofrenda, averiguar ¿Por qué los demás tampoco pudieron cruzar?-los niños asienten sin dejar de ver el pétalo- ¡Y no volver a tocar música nunca! –enojada

-¡¿Qué, QUE?! –exclaman ambos impactados

-¿Nada de música? –pregunta Ángel soltando lagrimas

-¡Eso no es justo! –dice Ana molesta al encargado

-Lo siento niños, pero ella tiene derecho de agregar la condición que desee-dice el encargado para el orgullo de Imelda

Ana la mira molesta pero recuerda que ella está muerta y si rompe esa condición no podrá hacer nada al respecto, además con lo que hizo con el altar los Rivera obviamente la dejaran en paz y podrá cumplir su sueño.

-Bien

-¡¿Qué?!–pegunta Ángel confundido pero Ana le guiña el ojo

-Ahora, denle el pétalo-dice el encargado

Imelda les acerca el pétalo y ambos los toca, Ana María desaparece convirtiéndose en montones de pétalos, todos sonríe al ver que desapareció pero se impactan al ver algo que no esperaban, Ángel aún se encontraba ahí parado tocando el pétalo que había dejado de brillar

-¡¿Qué?! –exclama el encargado impactado al igual que los Rivera

-¿Qué paso? –pregunta Julio confundido

-¿Ana? –pregunta Ángel buscándola con la mirada- ¡¿Ana?! –soltando lagrimas asustándose

Todos se miran confundido, no entendía como ya que estaban seguro que la bendición fue hecha correctamente ya que el pétalo brillo, pero no entendían como Ana María pudo volver a casa fácilmente pero Miguel Ángel no.


	6. Chapter 6

-¡WOW! –grita Ana abriendo los ojos viendo su alrededor dándose cuenta que está en el Mausoleo- ¿V… volvimos? –yendo hacia una ventana donde ve puros vivos frente a las lapidas- ¡FUNCIONO! ¡ANGEL VOLVIMOS!... y lo mejor es que no hay esqueletos- emocionada- así que- viendo la guitarra- es hora de tener nuestro momento- sonriendo con malicia

* * *

 **Tierra de los Muertos**

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –llora Ángel aterrado y desesperado al verse solo sin su hermana y estar rodeados de esqueletos

-Ya, ya pequeño, no llores-dice Rosita arrullándolo

-¿Cómo es posible que no funcionara? –pregunta Imelda viendo al encargado

-No tengo idea… aaaammm ¿Podría volver a intentarlo señora?- viéndola nervioso

-Con gusto-agarrando un pétalo y se acerca a Ángel- tranquilo, vamos a volver a intentarlo… Miguel Ángel te entrego mi bendición para que vayas a ca…

-¡El pétalo no está brillando!-dice Julio sorprendido

-¡¿Qué?! –viendo el pétalo sin brillo alguno- ¿C… Como es posible? –impactada

-Déjame tratar-dice Julio agarrando el pétalo- Miguel Ángel yo te doy mi bendición- ve que sigue igual- No… no entiendo, ¿Oscar?-viéndolo

-Claro de…

-¡AUCH! –grita Ana chocando contra el escritorio al microsegundo de regresar

Todos la miran sorprendidos y ella voltea con las manos con forma de sostener una guitarra y rápidamente al verlos cruza los brazos fingiendo inocencia

-¡DOS SEGUNDOS!, ¡¿Acaso las promesas duran dos segundos?!- pregunta Imelda molesta

-Disculpa, pero es mi vida por si lo olvidaste y quiero vivirla con música-dice Ana molesta

-¡ANA! –grita Ángel soltando se Rosita y abraza a su hermana llorando- ¡Volviste!, tuve mucho miedo

-¿Volví?... ¿Pero qué paso? –pregunta Ana confundida

-¿No lo notaste?, Miguel Ángel no pudo cruzar-dice Rosita

-¡¿Qué?! –exclama Ana impactada

-¿No te diste cuenta, verdad? –pregunta Victoria cruzando los brazos

-Me emocione de regresar y de no ver esqueleto que ni lo note-dice Ana sorprendida de no haberse fijado de lo que paso y abraza a su hermanito- perdóname pequeño, perdóname

-Snif, snif

-¿Cómo es posible que mi hermano no cruzara? –viendo al encargado

-No tenemos idea, dos de tu familia trataron de darle su bendición y nada-dice el encargado confundido

-¿Como que no lo lograron?, eso no pue… un momento ¿Dijo que nuestra familia debe darnos su bendición para volver? –pregunta Ana

-Así es

-Eso explica todo- dice al momento que Ángel la suelta mientras que todos la miran confundidos- vera señor, Ángel es mi medio hermano- sorprendiéndolo- misma mama pero diferente papa, el mío es un Rivera

-Es cierto-dice Rosita

Los demás Rivera habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle respecto a Miguel Ángel y eso aclaraba la razón del porque ninguno de ellos no podían darle su bendición

-Eso explica todo, él necesita la bendición de su familia para poder regresar-dice el encargado sentándose en su escritorio

-Pequeño, ¿Tienes algún familiar muerto? –pregunta Rosita acercándose

-Claro que sí, Miguel, él es hermano de ambos así que él podría dárselo-dice Oscar rápidamente

-Y también nuestro Tátara tatarabuelo-dice Ana emocionada- ¡Manolo Sánchez! –viendo a Ángel

-¡SI, el abuelo Manolo! –grita emocionado

-¿Manolo Sánchez? –pregunta Imelda confundida y más cuando Ana le dijo Tátara, Tátara abuelo

-Espera ¿Manolo Sánchez? ¿El mejor torero y músico de todos los tiempos?- pregunta el encargado impactado y los niños asienten- ¡No puede ser! ¡Soy su gran fan!- emocionado

-¿Hay un torero músico? –pregunta Victoria sorprendida

-Sí, mi esposo fue gran fan de él-dice Imelda cruzando los brazos

-Yo oí mucho de él, siempre quise verlo-dice Felipe

-Lástima que nuestros padres nunca quisieron que lo viéramos ya que no le gustaban que mataran a los toros-dice Oscar

-Y si les dijera que Manolo Sánchez es un buen amigo de la Catrina, Xibalba y el Hombre de Cera -dice el encargado nervioso

-¡¿Qué?! –exclaman los Riveras impactados

-¿De quién y quién? –pregunta Ángel tiernamente confundido

-No me sorprende que no sepas niño, eres muy pequeño que es obvio que te falta muchas cosas por aprender-dice el encargado

-La Catrina, que es obvio que la conoces- dice Rosita y Ángel asiente- es gobernante de La Tierra de los Recordados

-¿Qué no es la Tierra de los Muertos? –pregunta Ana confundida

-La mayoría de los vivos de la Tierra de los Vivos solo conocen una versión, incluyéndome cuando estaba viva, esto es la Tierra de los Recordados, donde viven los que tienen familia y seres queridos que los recuerdan

-Xibalba es el gobernante de La Tierra de los Olvidados, donde van los que ya no tienen a nadie vivo que sepa su historia… pero tengo entendido que se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo aquí por la comida y la Catrina-dice Victoria

-Y el Hombre de Cera es el encargado de mantener el equilibrio de los reinos y del Libro de la Vida-dice Rosita

-¿Libro de la Vida?- pregunta Ana confundida

-¡Bueno! Cof, cof-tose falsamente el encargado llamando la atención de todos- No debemos darle esa información a los niños, debemos devolverlos y según los datos Manolo Sánchez junto con su esposa y familia acaban de regresar para presentarse en la Plaza de los Toros para pedir perdón a los Toros que murieron este año… jejejeje yo nunca me pierdo ese evento

-¿Perdón a los Toros? –pregunta Imelda confundida

-Es algo que nosotros Los Sánchez hacemos cada año, pedimos perdón a los toros que murieron a mano de los toreros, así ellos puedan descansar en paz-dice Ana sonriendo

-¿Nosotros los Sánchez? –pregunta Imelda cruzando los brazos ya que no le gustaba como Ana se relacionaba con ellos tan orgullosa

-¡Genial!, vamos Ángel hay que ir a verlos para pedirles su bendición-agarrándolo de la mano y yendo a la salida

-¡Ah no! –dice Imelda parándose frente a ellos- nosotros nos haremos cargo del niño pero tú te vas a casa

-¿Con esa condición?, ni loca… yo son una Sánchez y debo honrar a mi familia

-¿Tu una Sánchez? –pregunta Imelda molesta- cada día de muertos que te veo con la familia te veo fascinada con esa familia y a nosotros no, nos tratas como desconocidos

-No es eso, es que ellos son mi familia y aceptan mis decisiones

-De seguir ese camino que tomo ese músico, no lo pienso permitir- yendo por un pétalo-¿Olvidaste lo que le paso a Miguel por seguir ese camino y no aceptar mis condiciones para volver?

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunta Ana confundida- además, la música no mata a nadie solo la ambición

-Si claro- rodando los ojos- mira no lo hagas tan difícil mija, regresas a mi manera o no regresas

-¿Enserio odias la música a ese tal grado? –pregunta sorprendida- perdóname pero… no porque hayas tenido esa fea experiencia no signifique que yo la sufriré

-No tienes idea lo que la música le puede hacer a las personas, no permitiré que sigas la misma ruta que él

 _-¿La misma ruta que él?-_ piensa Ana recordando que posiblemente si Manolo le da su bendición no pueda funcionar porque no es exactamente de la familia, pero Ernesto de La Cruz si- _claro… ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?_

-Escucha a Mama Imelda-dice Rosita acercándose

-Solo quiere lo mejor para ti-dice Julio

-Se razonable-dice Victoria

-Claro… pero… ¡HAY ANGEL!, no has ido al baño-dice Ana jalándolo

-Pero si yo…

-Disculpen, debo llevarlo al baño y no puede ir solito-saliendo de la oficina con él- no tardamos

-Aaammmm Yo a su edad ya iba al baño solo-dice Julio confundido al igual que los demás

-¿Acaso los niños siempre sacan la misma excusa?, creo que a la próxima, que espero que no haya, debemos advertir primero que aquí no hay baños-dice Victoria al encargado

-Lo tomare en cuenta

* * *

-¡Yo no quiero ir al baño! –dice Ángel molesto

-Ya se Ángel, pero era una excusa para escapar-dice Ana jalándolo- ponte la gorra

Ángel asiente y se la pone mientras que Ana se pone su sombrero, mientras bajaban las escaleras miran a los Rivera hablando con un oficial, era obvio que sabían que se escaparon por lo que debía darse prisa, mira la puerta y aumentan la velocidad para salir

-Bien, si queremos ser músicos conseguiremos la bendición de un músico, iremos por el abuelo Manolo y después con Papa Ernesto-dice Ana viendo a su hermano quien asiente emocionado

-¡Quieto ahí niños! –dice un guardia agarrándolo a Ana del hombro, Ambos voltean nerviosos y les sonríe -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –sacando su radio- ¡Veo a niños vivos!

-¡Ay no! –dice Ana retrocediendo con Ángel al momento que más esqueletos se interponen entre ellos- veo que tengo el poder de la suerte de Domino, vamos- corriendo con su hermanito

Ambos siguen corriendo hasta entrar a una oficina que no les importo ver de qué se trataba pero por el momento no les importaba

-¿Qué haremos Ana?, nos atraparan-asustado

-Estoy pensando, estoy pensando-cruzando los brazos viendo a los esqueletos- obviamente si salimos de aquí todos sabrán que estamos vivos y nos delataran

-Al menos de que nos disfracemos-dice Ángel sentándose

Ana suspira pero al oír a su hermano tiene una idea y busca rápidamente en su bolsa

-Me alegro haberlo guardado yo-sacando un espejo y maquillaje-y ver tutoriales de maquillaje-sonriendo mientras que su hermanito traga duro

* * *

 **Al otro lado del Departamento de Reuniones Familiares**

-Tienes suerte de que me agrades Héctor-dice el oficial abriendo la puerta de su oficina invitándolo a salir- por eso te dejare ir, pero debes pagar esta multa-dándoselo

-Gracias-agarrándolo- ¿Al menos esta vez me regresas el disfraz?

-Ira a la bodega con tus otros disfraces, me alegro que no te prestaran el de Frida Kahlo y más por el Amanecer de esta noche de Ernesto-al oír eso Héctor se enfurece- ahora si me disculpas- cerrando la puerta-iré a ver a mi familia viva- yéndose

-Vaya amigo- dice molesto rompiendo la multa y la tira a la basura

-¿De nuevo no te regresaron el disfraz? –pregunta Miguel acercándose

-Tu qué crees chamaco-sin verlo

-Pues me alegro que esta vez no te hayas disfrazado de mujer-divertido

-No siempre me eh disfrazado de mujer-viéndolo

-Aaaammm desde que te conocí te has disfrazado de Frida Kahlo, María Félix, Selena Quintanilla, la India María, la Bruja del 71, Dolores de Ríos, Sor Jua…

-Ya, ya chamaco, ok tienes razón-dice Héctor parándose frente a él- me eh disfrazado demasiado de mujeres que María Félix y Angelines Fernández me demandaron por eso-nervioso al recordarlo

-Pero alégrate, la señora Fernández te perdono-sonriendo

-Sí, pero María Félix me perdono a cambio de limpiar su casa y acomodar sus premios y vestuario de sus películas… que son muchas-temblando al recordarlo- nunca más me disfrazare de ella-dice Héctor volviendo a caminar

-Jejejeje no por nada ella es una de las figuras femeninas más importantes de la llamada Época de Oro del cine mexicano-dice Miguel divertido siguiéndolo

-No me digas… por cierto que es eso de Doña Bárbara, quieres explicarme ¿Porque dicen que es una película dramática cuando lo que yo eh visto es a ella cabalgando y usando a los hombres para que hagan el trabajo sucio?

-Tienes que ver la película completa, me acuerdo que cuando tenía 10 años una maestra nos habló sobre la versión escrita de esa historia, nos dijo que la versión de Edith Gonzales es la mejor

-Ni idea de quién es, ¿Está muerta? –viéndolo

-No, y no me digas que planea….

 _Atención a todo el personal, favor de ayudar a localizar a dos niños vivos para que su familia los regrese a la Tierra de lo vivos_

 _-_ ¿Otro niño vivo? –pregunta una mujer sorprendida

-Esta vez son dos-dice un hombre al momento que todos comienzan a murmurar

-Dios mío-dice una anciana aterrada

-¿Dos niños vivos? –pregunta Miguel sorprendido

-Ay no, otra vez… solo espero que no estén relacionado con nosotros-dice Héctor sorprendido y a la vez preocupado

Miguel escucha con atención el anuncio, a pesar de que no decían de que familia se trataba por alguna razón tiene un extraño presentimiento que no es para nada agradable. Además temía que ellos terminaran como él que por no querer escuchar no pudo volver a su casa.

-Héctor, debemos encontrarlos-viéndolo

-¡¿Qué?! –exclama sorprendido

-Debemos evitar que terminen como yo, además podemos pedirles que pongan tu foto y así puedas ir a ver a Mama Coco

-Es una idea loca chamaco-dice Héctor retrocediendo pero Miguel "enarca la ceja"- ¡¿Tienes idea lo grande que es este lugar?!

-Lo se… pero no quiero que terminen como yo y… tengo un extraño presentimiento que no sé cómo explicar pero… incluye miedo

-¿Cómo puedes sentir eso cuando no tenemos idea de quiénes son?

-No lo sé… pero lo presiento, por favor Papa Héctor hay que encontrarlos

Héctor se le queda viendo un momento pero al final suspira rendido

-Bien, hay que ayudarlos… no quiero que terminen como tú-sonriéndole mientras que Miguel sonríe- andando, debemos salvar a dos chamacos traviesos 2

-¿Traviesos 2? –pregunta Miguel confundido

-Tú eres el 1-revolviendole el cabello

-Muy gracioso-dice Miguel saliendo del Departamento

Poco después Ana y Ángel con la cara pintada como esqueleto y con un poco de adornos coloridos, salen del Departamento de Reuniones Familiares lo más natural posible, hasta ahora nadie los ha señalado ni nada, todo va bien por ahora.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Dónde estarán esos niños? –pregunta Imelda saliendo del Departamento- rayos, debí decirles lo que le paso a Miguel por no recibir mi bendición, con eso podria haber hecho que entraran en razón- aterrada- ¿Qué eh hecho?

-No los encontramos por ningún lado-dice Rosita acercándose con Victoria

-Alguien dijo que vio dos niños con vestimenta similar a la que les describí saliendo, pero que eran calaveras-dice Julio acercándose

-De seguro se disfrazaron como Miguel lo hizo, hay no… ¿Acaso los niños quieren morir aquí? –dice Imelda viendo la ciudad aterrada- quiero a mi guía espiritual… Pepita- sonriendo orgullosa para chiflarle

De la nada aparece volando su enorme guía espiritual que es un cruce entre un jaguar, alas de águila y varios otros animales, incluidos los cuernos borrego y una cola de iguana. El alebrije se detiene frente a Imelda quien se acerca rápidamente

-¿Quién tiene los pétalos que Ana y Ángel tocaron? –viendo a la familia

-Solamente Ana María toco los pétalos- dice Victoria acercándose con el pétalo- olfatea Pepita

Pepita la olfatea por un momento, olfatea el piso buscando el rastro y al encontrarlo comienza a volar buscándolos.

* * *

Un poco lejos del Departamento de Reuniones Familiares Ana estaba viendo un mapa de los lugares famosos de la Tierra de los Muertos mientras que Ángel se miraba por el espejo de su hermana fascinado por como lo maquillo

-¡WOW! Parecemos totalmente unos esqueletos-dice sorprendido sin dejar de verse- Mejoraste tus habilidades de maquillar, me veo como todo un cadáver.

-Vi tutoriales-dice Ana sin dejar de ver un mapa- además, acuérdate que ayude a maquillar para la obra del "Cadáver de la Novia"

-Cierto, por poco y temí de que me dejaras como payaso como el año pasado

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –viéndolo enojada

-Nada-asustado

-JMPH- volviendo a ver el mapa- nosotros estamos cerca de ese departamento y la Plaza de los Toros está en el centro de esta tierra… ¡Rayos!, llegaríamos para el amanecer ósea demasiado tarde- cruzando los brazos

\- Oye… ¿Miguel estuvo aquí?- viendo a los esqueletos

-Pues obvio, está muerto y obviamente por su amor por la música no está con Los Rivera- buscando atajos

-No, quiero decir ¿Si Miguel estaba aquí y se quedó para siempre? –acercándose

-Claro que no, ¿De dónde sacas eso? –viéndolo confundida

-Es que me di cuenta que todos al vernos han dicho "otra vez" y tu Mama Imelda dijo que de nuevo con la guitarra, Miguel fue encontrado en el Mausoleo de la Cruz-confundido

-Eso no lo habita notado-dice Ana ya que no puso atención a esos detalles por lo sorprendida que ha estado de ver un mundo de esqueletos vivientes- pero eso no puede ser… ¿O sí?

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre? –pregunta asustado

-Claro que no, saldremos de aquí ya verás-dice Ana volviendo a ver el mapa- ¡MIRA!, "Tour de la Celebridad" de seguro nos podrá dejar cerca de nuestros abuelos- emocionada

-¿Tenemos dinero?, porque aquí dice que cuesta $60.00 pesos-apuntando los precios

-$30 los niños, por suerte Papa Diego me dio dinero por si acaso quería comprar algo o ir al cine-alejándose orgullosa

-Sí, papi siempre te da dinero por si acaso-siguiéndola emocionado- pero… ¿Cómo logras esconderlo de Doña Elena?, es que ella siempre te pregunta si tienes dinero- confundido

-¿Cuándo has visto que deje que ella me toque? –viendo como camina un esqueleto

-Nunca

-Ahí está la respuesta- viendo su alrededor y mira a su hermano caminando como si tuviese cojo- ¿Te lastimaste o entumiste?

-Vi a uno caminando así, trato de imitar a los esqueletos para que no nos descubran- tranquilo

-Pues… que raro porque todos caminan normal-viendo a los otros- creo que el que viste esta cojo- volteando a verlo- o tenía un alebrije agarrándole la pierna

-Puede ser- caminando naturalmente

-Bueno, hay que tener en cuenta que Papa Manolo y Papa Ernesto son hombres famosos y muy ocupados, y como dije, iremos primero con Papa Manolo y después iremos con Papa Ernesto y así ambos nos iremos al mismo tiempo para antes del amanecer-orgullosa

-¿Pero podemos pasar un rato con ellos?

-Mientras salgamos para antes del amanecer si, dudo mucho que alcancemos el concurso de la plaza, es más… estoy segura que termino

-Si… ¡WOW! –viendo un letrero luminoso- mira hermana, ¡El Amanecer Espectacular de Ernesto de La Cruz! ¡Genial!

-¡WOW!, con más razón estará muy ocupado, como todo un artista debe prepararse para un grandioso evento- orgullosa

-Wow, los boletos están agotados-viendo la taquillera con el letrero "Agotado"

-Pues claro, es el mejor músico de todos los tiempos- emocionado- vamos, tenemos que alcanzar ese tour que según mis cálculos – viendo su reloj de mano- tenemos 15 minutos para tomar el último recorrido

* * *

-¡DANTE! –grita Miguel caminando por la calle con Héctor- ¡DANTE! ¡DANTE VEN!

-Llevas casi media hora llamándolo chamaco, parece que se fue a la Tierra de los Vivos ya que tus hermanos pasaran este Día de Muertos con nuestra familia

-Cierto, justo hoy que podría ocuparlo-golpeándose la frente

-Tengo una idea, tu ve a la Tierra de los Vivos, así vas por él y miras a tus padres, hermanos y sobre todo visitas a mis hija-con dolor al mencionarla- yo seguiré buscándolos

-No Héctor, algo me dice que debo encontrarlos y créeme que no me detendré hasta encontrarlos- caminando

-Ok, ok los buscaremos y luego ¿Qué?

-Los ayudaremos a encontrar a su familia, ya te dije mi plan Héctor- sin verlo

-Lo sé pero a veces se me olvida, y eso que no llegue a la tercera edad- divertido- ¡Oye, oye! ¿Por qué no vamos mejor con Imelda?, ella nos prestaría a su guía espiritual, les pedimos el rastro de ellos y así los encontramos

-Ah esta hora Mama Imelda debe estar en la Tierra de los Vivos, además acuérdate que logra convencerla a duras penas de que me dejara quedarme contigo, claro… siempre y cuando vaya a verla y no toque música- algo triste por lo ultimo

-Pero lo de la música lo haces a escondidas

-La música está en mí, vivo o muerto lo sigue siendo… y… la música no tiene la culpa de lo que me paso… fue mía- apretando los puños- solo que nadie lo quiere ver

-Siempre culpe a la música por hacerme tomar la decisión de alejarme de mi familia, pero tienes razón… fue mi culpa- dice Héctor triste

-Ya nada podemos hacer Héctor, si queremos emendar nuestros errores debemos encontrarlos y si lo salvamos podremos evitar otra tragedia

-Querrás decir tu error-cruzando los brazos

-Bueno mi error-caminando

* * *

-Gracias-dice Ana agarrando los boletos- andando Ángel, que en dos minutos sale- jalándolo

Ambos entran a un pequeño autobús con 6 asientos en cada fila y una completa al final, ambos miran sorprendidos al ver que son los únicos que están dentro, se sienta en el primer asiento cerca de la puerta esperando que subiera más esqueletos, pero nada.

Poco después sube una bellísima mujer de esqueleto blanco, parecía que estaba a mediados de los veinte cuando murió, cabello pelinegro que llega hasta debajo de los hombros y usa una diadema gris oscuro, ojos azules, blusa rojo vino y falda larga gris oscura, botas negras de tacón mediano. En su blusa tenía un gafete con el nombre de "Camila", Ana no sabía porque pero esa mujer se le hacia conocida.

-Wow, que hermosa-dice Ángel sorprendido

-No te enamores de un esqueleto-dice Ana tapándole los ojos

-¡OYE!

La mujer los mira pero parece no importarle, cierra la puerta y arranca el camión dando inicio el recorrido. Ana le destapa los ojos a su hermano y miran por la ventana sorprendiéndose más de lo que hay en la Tierra de los Muertos.

 _-_ _ **Bienvenidos y feliz Día de los Muertos-**_ anuncia la mujer por medio de un micrófono de auriculares

-Tiene la voz de un ángel- viéndola embobado

- _Y yo creí que él estaba enamorado de la Capitana Marvel, la Bruja Escarlata, la Mujer Maravilla y Viuda Negra… ahora de un esqueleto_ \- viéndolo seriamente

 _ **-Bienvenidos al Tour de la Celebridad, yo soy Camila y tengo el honor de darles un recorrido hoy en el Día de los Muertos**_

-Qué bello nombre

-¡Ángel!- cruzando los brazos _-... pero… su voz se me hace familiar_ \- piensa confundida

 _ **espero que sean turistas del otro lado de esta tierra-**_ dice sin verlos ya que temía que fuesen recién llegados, para todos es difícil ver niños caminando entre los muertos- _**por desgracia hay limitaciones por el Amanecer Espectacular de Ernesto de la Cruz y por el espectáculo de Manolo Sánchez-**_ alertando a Ana- _**pero aun así podemos ver otros lugares como la casa de los famosos, las plazas más famosas y lo más increíble que es la casa de la Catrina.**_

-Disculpe-dice Ana alzando su mano

-Oh, tranquila pequeña que ya habrá momento para las preguntas-dice amablemente- bien ¿En que estaba?... ¡Así! _**Sin son recién llegados permítanme contarles una pequeña historia de esta tierra, la mayoría de los vivos lo llaman "La Tierra de los Muertos", pero muy pocos lo conocen por lo que es realmente "La Tierra de los Recordados" que es gobernado por la antigua diosa inmortal benévola, bondadosa: La Catrina**_ \- sonriendo pero mira por el retrovisor a Ana alzando la mano- ¿Si? – alejando el micrófono

-Disculpe, ¿Que tan cerca nos podría dejar para la presentación de Manolo Sánchez?

-Por la multitud que está haciendo fila a esta hora será imposible acercarse-dice tranquilamente alertándola- pero tranquila, escucha la historia

-No vera… necesitamos llegar ahí a tiempo para su presentación

-Pues déjame decirte que será imposible, al igual que el Amanecer de Ernesto-diciendo su nombre con cierto rencor que Ana pudo notar- los boletos están agotados, desde el momento que salieron a la venta, solo puedes verlo por televisión.

-¡Ay no! ¡No! –dice Ana aterrada mientras que Camila la mira confundida ya que notaba su desesperación.

-Yo tengo una pregunta ¿Es soltera? –pregunta Ángel emocionado

-Aaaaww cosita-dice Camila sonriendo

-¡Ángel! –dice Ana viéndolo mal- vera señora, mi hermano y yo debemos llegar con Manolo y después ir con Ernesto

-¿Por qué tanta prisa niños?, tienen toda la inmortalidad… claro mientras sean recordados para ir a conocerlos-dice tranquilamente

-Aaaammm no creo, debemos regresar para antes del amanecer y necesitamos sus bendiciones

-¿Bendiciones? –confundida- no entiendo… les estoy ofreciendo un viaje para conocer la historia de esta tierra y los lugares de los famosos para que quieran conocer especialmente a ese par y tener bendiciones, los muertos no lo dan solo a los vivos cuando van a verlos.

Ana se dio cuenta que no llegaría a nada con ella si no le decía la verdadera razón del porque necesitan llegar rápidamente con ellos.

-Por esto- quitándose el sombrero mostrando sus orejas sorprendiéndola- creo que sabes de nosotros- nerviosa mientras se subía las mangas

-¡SANTA MARIA! –frenando de golpe aterrada

-¡KYA! –gritan los niños mientras que Ángel se agarra de su asiento y Ana del tubo para evitar caerse y darse un buen golpe

Camila apaga el autobús y se levanta asustada e impactada para verlos mejor

-Ay… -se queja Ana mientras se levanta- necesitamos encontrar a Manolo y De La Cruz, veras mi hermanito y yo somos medios hermanos y los necesitamos a los dos para poder regresar, somos parientes

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –confundida

-Veras… tomamos la guitarra de Ernesto-dice nerviosa

-¿La guitarra de Ernesto De La Cruz?, eso no puede ser fue enterrada con él-acercándose a ella molesta- ¿Qué son ustedes dos? ¿Saqueadores de tumbas? ¿Tan pequeños?

-De hecho la tomamos prestada jejejeje- nerviosa pero Camila cruza los brazos- pero está bien, él es mi Tátara abuelo y Manolo Sánchez es el Tátara, Tátara abuelo de mi hermano- él saluda con la manita- necesitamos la bendición de ambos para volver a casa para antes del amanecer o, mire- mostrando sus manos más esqueléticas- nos estamos volviendo esqueletos y si no regresamos nos quedaremos aquí para siempre.

-¿No tienen otro familiar que pueda dárselas?, es que ambos siempre están "ocupados" este día, bueno… Manolo si lo está pero Ernesto está ocupado con una súper fiesta

-¿Fiesta?- confundida

-¿Qué fiesta? –pregunta Ángel acercándose

-Ernesto siempre hace una fiesta antes de un espectáculo, en especial el del Dia de Muertos- enojada

-Pues no, no tenemos más familia- dice Ana rápidamente

-Debes estar bromeando, ahora que recuerdo los Sánchez están en la Tierra de los Vivos o preparándose para el evento… y hablando de Ernesto él murió en el 42 así que debes tener más familia-dice confundida

-Solo yo tengo a De La Cruz, por favor ayúdenos… con usted será todo mas rápido

-Mmmm- dándoles la espalda pensativa pero en eso abre los ojos de golpe recordando algo- ¿Dijiste que pueden volver con sus bendiciones a la Tierra de los Vivos? –volteando a verlos y ellos asiente- ¡Genial! –poniéndose a la altura de ambos quienes asiente- bien, ustedes deben de saber, y eso espero, que para cruzar a la Tierra de los Vivos deben poner nuestra foto en un altar-ambos asienten- claro que desearías que fuese tu familia

-¿Nunca has cruzado? –pregunta Ana confundida

-Sí eh cruzado, pero por gente que no son mi familia por desgracia- triste-… larga historia, pero si le dan esto a las autoridades podrán revelarle a mi familia lo que realmente paso- entregándole a Ana una cajita quien lo abre

-Una... ¿Cinta magnética de los 30?- pregunta confundida

-Y también esto- dándole un cuadernos y notas dentro de el- deben entregarlo a la policía de la Ciudad de México-sonriendo

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Ángel confundido viendo la cinta

-Es una cinta que se usaba para grabar hace años-dice Ana quien cierra la caja y pone el cegurito-Ok… entonces… ¿Tu nos llevas con nuestros Tátaras abuelos a cambio de entregar esto a la policía cuando volvamos?-confundida

-Exacto, eso deben de hacer-dice Camila emocionada- así de sencillo, así todos ganamos

-Mmmm está bien pero… ¿Qué hay exactamente lo que debemos mostrar? – pregunta Ana muy confundida

-No lo abran para nada- dice Camila mientras los guarda en la bolsa de Ana- para nada, una familia sufrió al igual que la mía y con esto se sabrá la verdad de todo y se podrá hacer justicia, prométeme que no lo abrirás para nada del mundo y que solo lo entregaras a la policía, prométemelo si quieren mi ayuda- viéndola seriamente

-Lo prometemos-dice Ángel rápidamente- ¿verdad Ana?-viéndola mientras que Camila espera su respuesta

-Lo… prometo-dice no muy segura

-Bien- levantándose emocionada- hay que bajarnos porque a donde vamos no encontraremos estacionamiento- bajándose

-¿Puedes dejarlo aquí? –confundida

-Sí, es mi compañía-tranquila mientras se quita el gafete

-¿Tu compañía? –preguntan los niños confundidos

-Sí, necesitaba hacer negocios en este mundo ya que necesito dinero y quiero ganármelo con mi esfuerzo-tranquila caminando

-Wow… pues que negocio- dice Ana siguiéndola pero Angel le agarra la mano a Camila rápidamente- ese niño, de seguro me lo tendré que llevar encadenado a casa

los tres caminan por la ciudad sin darse cuenta que un xoloitzcuintle los seguía.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Si vieron las escenas eliminadas de la película se darán cuenta que el Tour de la Celebridad está basada en una de esas escenas**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Ok niños, iremos con el gran Manolo Sánchez pero déjenme recordarles que es un hombre algo ocupado… pero… esta noche es importante para los toros fallecidos este año-dice Camila caminando con los niños

-Lo tenemos en cuenta-dice Ana tranquila

-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué robaron la guitarra De La Cruz?-viéndolos un poco molesta

-¡No la robamos!-dice Ana cansada de repetirlo- lo tomamos prestada porque necesitábamos un instrumento para participar

-¿Participar en qué?

-En una competencia de música de Santa Cecilia-dice Angel sonriendo

-¿No sería más fácil… comprar una guitarra?

-Nunca planeamos eso, teníamos todo preparado para esta noche, pero por desgracia… Doña Elena destruyo la guitarra de mi hermanito y mi cuaderno de música-molesta

-¿Pero porque hizo eso? ¿Acaso fue un accidente?-pregunta Camila sorprendida

-¡No!... lo hizo apropósito para que no participemos por su tonta regla de no música-furiosa

-¿Pero porque se los prohíbe?-pregunta Camila sorprendida

-Es la mama de su papa-dice Ángel asustado por la furia de su hermana

-¿Su abuela?-pregunta sorprendida

-¡ELLA NO ES NADA MIO!-grita Ana viéndolos- ¡Solo es una mujer gruñona, egoísta y una asesina!

-¿Asesina?

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso-Ana sigue caminando mientras trata de calmarse- Lo único que quiero es… ir a casa y volver a San Ángel –alejándose

-Aaammmm algo me dice que odia a su abuela-dice Camila preocupada a Ángel

-No se lleva bien con ella-dice Ángel preocupado

-Entonces… ustedes ¿Qué son?

-Somos hermanos, misma mama pero tenemos otros papas-sonriendo tiernamente

-A ya entendí, medios hermanos-Camila sonríe y Ángel asiente-pero… ¿Por qué esa… prohibición de la música?, jamás escuche algo así-sorprendida

-Es una larga historia

-Oye-dice Ana volteando a verla-¿Cómo lograremos llegar con Manolo Sánchez?

-Entraremos a su show-dice Camila sonriendo

-¿Cómo?, que yo sepa los boletos están agotados, al igual para el amanecer de Ernesto-confundida

-Jejejeje no se preocupen, conozco a la persona indicada para esto-dice Camila caminando

* * *

Miguel y Héctor caminaban hasta una casa de dos pisos lleno de grafitis y una señal de "Aléjese" , Miguel se detiene frente la casa viéndola seriamente.

-Chamaco… no creo que sea buena idea-dice Héctor nervioso

-Necesitamos más ayuda Héctor, quien mejor que ella para ayudarnos-dice Miguel caminando hacia la puerta

-Si pero… por alguna razón se hizo famosa a pesar de que la mayor parte de su familia ya fue olvidada-siguiéndolo

-Lo se… pero es la única forma-dice Miguel tocando la puerta y se abre una pequeña compuerta mostrando solo unos ojos-Hola Melesio, vine a hablar con Bárbara

-Para todos ella es "La niña"-dice Melesio con tono amenazante- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te querrá recibir?

-¿Y cómo sabes de que no nos querrá recibir?-pregunta Miguel cruzando los brazos

Melesio cierra la puerta y después la abre mostrando ser un esqueleto de mediana edad, pero de gran estatura, con ropa negra y sombrero negro y les da el paso dejándolos pasar, ambos entran a la media oscura casa y Melesio cierra la puerta

-Jejejeje hola-Héctor saluda nervioso y Melesio se aleja-aammm claro

Ambos comienzan a seguirlo, Miguel caminaba tranquilo mientras que Héctor miraba nervioso el lugar ya que esos tipos de sitios le daban miedo, en eso escucha un ruido de guitarra asustándolo ya que no se lo esperaba.

-Jajaja Héctor tranquilo, es el sonido de una guitarra, de seguro está tocando-dice Miguel sonriendo sin dejar de caminar

-Jeje… ya lo sabía-siguiéndolo

Ambos llegan hasta una habitación donde esta una niña casi de la edad de Miguel de cabello largo rubio rojizo, ojos azules, partes rojos carmesís y amarillo en su cráneo, blusa negra con mangas cortas, pantalón roto gris oscuro, botas negras pulseras de piedra rojas en sus muñecas, ella está sentada tocando una guitarra ignorando sus presencias mientras comienza a cantar mostrando su tono español.

 **Despierto por la mañana**

 **Al ruido de los cristales**

 **Me están llamando la rosa**

 **que nacen en mi rosal**

 **Me están llamando la rosa**

 **que nacen en mis rosales**

Miguel sonríe al escuchar la canción mientras que Héctor pone atención al tipo de música para darse cuenta que al igual que Bárbara es española

 **Quieren besar mi cara**

 **Y mi sonríe en cuanto me ven**

Barbara sonríe sin dejar de cantarr

 **Luego me dan su aroma**

 **Y se desloan por mí querer**

 **Luego me dan su aroma**

 **Y se desloan por mí querer**

Barbara sonríe con malicia

 **Tengo, lo que tú no tienes**

 **Tengo lo que nadie sabe**

 **Tengo, por si no me quiere**

 **Tengo para darte celos a una cosita de gran valor**

 **Eso que tú no tiene ni tiene nadie lo tengo yo**

Bárbara da un solo de guitarra sorprendiendo a Miguel y Héctor ya que no sabían de ese talento, en especial Miguel mientras que Melesio sonríe

 **Me dicen que anda de noche**

 **Tan solo como la luna**

 **Y llevas como compañera**

 **Tú sombra bajo la luz**

 **Y llevas como compañera**

 **Tú sombra bajo la luna**

Miguel sonríe sin dejar de verla

 **Ay como se te ocurre corta la flores de mi jardín**

 **Nunca verán mi cara**

 **Ni mi ventana se vuelve a abrir**

 **Nunca verán mi cara**

 **Ni mi ventana se vuelve a abrir**

Barbara mira a Miguel sorprendiendolo

 **Tengo, lo que tú no tienes**

 **Tengo lo que nadie sabe**

 **Tengo, por si no me quiere**

 **Tengo para darte celos a una cosita de gran valor**

 **Eso que tú no tiene ni tiene nadie lo tengo yo**

Sonríe con malicia haciendo que Miguel se sonroje

 **Eso que tú no tiene ni tiene nadie lo tengo yo**

-¡Bravo! ¡Increíble!-dice Héctor aplaudiendo y Melesio voltea a verlo asustándolo-Aammm yo… jejejeje

-Vaya, pero si son Héctor y Miguel-dice Bárbara dejando su guitarra- No los esperaba este día

-No me sorprende, es día de muertos-dice Miguel sonriendo nervioso- ¿Qué tal tu noche? ¿Vistes a tu familia?

-Sabes bien que odio a los vivos-dice cruzando los brazos mientras mira su ofrenda- No me interesan sus altares, ahora díganme ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberías estar tú con tu familia? –A Miguel- ¿Y tú llorando por no cruzar mientras eres regañado por Ceci por robar sus diseños para disfrazarte? –viendo a Héctor

-Jejejejeje, ni me lo recuerdes-dice nervioso ya que sabía que estaba a poco tiempo de recibir ese regaño.

-Bárbara, necesito tu ayuda-dice Miguel tratando de no mostrar nervios

-¿Tu pidiéndome ayuda?-algo sorprendida- creía que Mama Imelda te lo tenía prohibido

-Sí, pero aprovecho que ella esta con mi familia viva para pedírtelo, ¿Has escuchado sobre los dos niños vivos que están aquí?

-Claro que sí, es la noticia del día

-No hay de otra cosa que no se hable-dice Melesio

-¿Acaso los conoces?-pregunta Bárbara

-No, pero los estamos buscando, pero sin Dante no podemos encontrarlos-Miguel responde

-¿Qué hay del Alebrije de tu Mama Imelda?

-¿Pepita?, ¡Nombre no!, ella es leal a Mama Imelda que es un milagro que me obedezca cuando se trata de desobedecerla, ahorita lo estoy haciendo con no estar en la tierra de los vivos con ellos-dice Miguel nervioso por lo que le espera- no puedo dejar a esos dos niños vivos aquí, no quiero que terminen como yo

-Quedándose aquí por no recibir a tiempo la bendición, es cosa de ellos-dice Bárbara mostrando signos de desinterés

-Bárbara por favor, necesitamos de tu ayuda, tú conoces pasadizos secretos y escondites que pocos de nosotros conocemos

-Me niego

-Pero… si no los encontramos a ellos y los reunimos con sus familiares para que reciban su bendición... terminarán como yo

-¿Y crees que me importa?-pregunta Bárbara agarrando su guitarra- no me importa la vida de los vivos-dándoles la espalda-ya váyanse

-Pero…

-Ya escucharon a La Niña, váyanse-dice Melesio parándose frente a ellos

-Miguel, ya vámonos-dice Héctor agarrándole el brazos

-Bárbara, tu eres muy conocida por lo que hiciste teniendo tan solo once años y eres mi amiga… por favor ayúdanos-dice Miguel viéndola

-¡Ya váyanse!-repite molesta

-Vamos-dice Melesio

Miguel mira con tristeza a Bárbara quien seguía dándole la espalda, pero suspira y se va con Héctor siendo escoltados por Melesio, Bárbara se vuelve a sentar y agarra su guitarra tocando un poco tratando de calmarse.

-Listo señorita, ya esos dos se fueron-dice Melesio regresando

-Bien

-Señorita, escuche otra noticia de esos niños, se trata de su familia

-¿Qué sucede Melesio?-sin verlo

-Que son la familia de ese niñito Miguel

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunta Bárbara viéndolo sorprendida

-Al parecer que esos dos niños son los hermanos de ese Miguel, que la historia de ese niñito se repite

-Así que son su familia-dice Bárbara dejando su guitarra- pero… se notó que ninguno de los dos lo sabían ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-viéndolo

-Porque no me gusta dar noticias a otros que no sea usted-dice Melesio y Barbara se queda muy pensativa- ¿Qué piensa hacer usted?

Bárbara toca un par de notas a su guitarra mientras recuerda las palabras de Miguel le dijo y lo desesperado que se veía.

* * *

Camila guía a los niños hasta el edificio en una zona algo solitaria y un poco oscura.

-¿Qué es aquí?-pregunta Ana acercándose a Ángel

-En este edificio vienen los famosos a ensayar-dice Camila sin verlo

-¿Así?-pregunta no muy convencida

-Se lo que piensas pero es verdad-tocando la puerta y en eso abre un guardia- ¡Ja! ¡Camila que gusto verte!-abriendo la puerta por completo

-Hola Iván-dice Camila entrando con los niños- ¿Has visto a Gustavo?

-Está en el cuarto piso, están ayudando a Frida para su presentación en el Amanecer del Día de Muertos de Ernesto de La Cruz

Ángel y Ana se miran sorprendidos

-Creí que este año lo abriría Javier Solis

-Si… pero lo cancelo al final así que se adelantó con Frida este año-dice Iván nervioso

-Ya veo, gracias, síganme-dice Camila caminando hacia las escaleras

Los niños lo siguen y en cada piso miran esqueletos decorando, bailando, cantando o pintando, llegan hasta el cuarto piso donde miran un gran mural y siluetas donde debe estar la imagen de una mujer pero se mira la parte de atrás dándole entender que el mural es un escenario

-Siéntense aquí-dice Camila sentándolos-ire a hablar con alguien, espérenme y… no molesten a las celebridades

-Si-dice Ángel sonriendo y Camila se acerca- no es hermosa

-No te enamores-dice Ana seriamente

-Muy bien, debe estar perfecto-dice Frida acercándose al "mural" -esto debe salir mejor que hace años ¿Tu que dices Diego?-viéndolo

-Frida, y soy del arte de pintura… no de baile, igual que tu-dice Diego acercándose

-Lo sé, pero esto será perfecto, quiero que todos miren más las obras de mi vida-dice Frida sonriendo

-Todos conocen tus obras Frida, ¿Quién no las conoce?-Diego sonríe

-No puede ser… Es Frida Kahlo y Diego Rivera-murmura Ana emocionada

-¿Quién?-pregunta Ángel confundido cuando de pronto el mismo xoloitzcuintle le lame emocionado la carita- ¡KYA!

-¡¿TU DE NUEVO?!-grita Ana sorprendida-Espera… ¿Cómo llegas…

-¡Ustedes!-dice Frida acercándose a ellos- ¿Quién los dejo entrar aqui?

-Aammm pues… es que-Ana tartamudea nerviosa- _No puede ser, Frida Kahlo me está hablando-_ piensa emocionada

-Aaaww Dante, volviste-dice Frida acariciando a xoloitzcuintle

-¿Dante?-pregunta Ana sorprendida

-¿Lo conoce?-pregunta Ángel sorprendido

-Sí, es de un niño que conocemos, viene a visitarnos dos o tres veces por semana-dice Diego

-Además, es un poderoso xoloitzcuintle, guía de los espíritus deambulantes-dice Frida sonriendo- ¿Qué espíritus habrás guiados hasta mí esta vez?-viendo a los niños

-Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando nos seguía, además… dudo mucho que sea un guía espiritual-dice Ana viendo a Dante confundida- ¡WOW!-viendo el alebrije de Frida

-Tranquila, es solo un alebrije como todas las criaturas con forma de animales en este mundo de muertos-dice Diego sonriendo

-Sí, jejejeje ya lo sabía-dice Ana sonriendo nerviosa

-Además, que bueno que los veo porque necesitaremos sus ojos-dice Frida llevándoselos mientras que ellos la miran confundidos- Diego, que lleven el "Mural" para acá-sin verlo

* * *

-Gustavo-dice Camila viéndolo con su violín

-¡Camila!-dice Gustavo levantándose- no puedo creer que mis ojos sigan siendo dignos para admirar tu belleza-coqueto

-Jejejeje, que cosas dices-dice Camila sonriendo- necesito tu ayuda

-Por ti, lo que sea mi reina

-Tienes boletos para el show de Manolo Sánchez

-Claro que si-dice Gustavo sonriendo-pero… que yo sepa a ti no te gustan esas cosas-confundido-si fuera algo de Ernesto te creería por el pasado de ambos

-Es que… dos niños quieren verlo y les prometí ayudarlos

-Eso lo explica todo-dice Gustavo agarrando el maletín de violín y saca las entradas-no son de primera fila y además lo vendo un poquito más caro, pero como es por ti mi reina del cielo aquí lo tienes-entregándoselos

-Muchas gracias, te debo una-dice Camila agarrándolos emocionada

-Y me lo puede pagar ahora

-Si se trata de Ernesto la respuesta es no, pídeme otra cosa

-¿Cómo sabias que quería pedirte algo de Ernesto?

-Porque te conozco y como todos eres su fan-cruzando los brazos

-Pero no entiendo, ustedes dos trabajaron junto… se veía que te agradaba

-Tú lo dijiste, me agradaba… pero el… no me lo creerías-dice Camila guardando los boletos

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?-confundido

-Debo irme Gustavo-dice Camila alejándose- Feliz día de Muertos

-¡ESPERA! ¡Al menos un besito!-dice Gustavo sin moverse

Camila sale de la zona donde esta Gustavo tratando de contener las lágrimas, nunca olvidaría lo que le hizo Ernesto ya que fue una de las peores cosas que alguien le puede hacer una mujer. Se limpia una lagrima que salió y se detiene sorprendida porque los asientos donde dejo a los niños estaban vacíos.

-¿Ángel? ¿Ana?-buscándolos

* * *

Siéntense aquí-dice Frida sentándolos-ustedes son el público-da dos aplausos y todo se oscurece- ¡OSCURIDAD!-se ilumina con un fosforo- y en medio de la oscuridad aparece un gran ¡MURAL!-el "mural" se ilumina y las siluetas estaban imágenes de Frida-de mi pintura salen mis yo comienzan a bailar-las bailarinas bailan al momento que suena la música algo lenta- y de pronto se escuchen gritas y mis bailarinas se rompen en pedazos pero después se levantan corriendo hacia el mural que cambia de escenario a lagrimas-viendo el escenario cambiando a una triste escena y voltea a ver a los niños- ¿Qué les parece?

-Obvio de su vida, se entristece pero hace algo para levantarse y seguir sonriendo de alguna manera-dice Ana y Frida la mira-pero la música lenta… déjelo para la parte triste, la del baile debe ser algo más rápido

-¡SI!-grita Ángel emocionado

-Los niños tiene razón-dice Diego a su esposa

-Mmmmm-Frida chasquea a la banda quienes hacen una versión rápida de la canción

-Y que la escena de las lágrimas aparezcan sus ojos llorando en… no se… ¿Habra pantallas?-pregunta Ana viéndolos

-Si-dice Frida pensando en la idea de Ana- y… ¡¿Qué tal que en las pantallas se vea una corriente de agua como símbolo de lágrimas queriendo salir?!-sorprendiendo a todos- ¡SI!, agua en todas partes, inspirador, ustedes tienen el espíritu de un artista-dice Frida acariciando la mejilla de ambos mientras que el alebrije le acaricia la cabeza a ambos emocionándolos por lo que ella les dijo- bien-la música vuelve a sonar- las bailarinas salen, mi parte se acaba y Ernesto de la Cruz se alza en el escenario- en eso sale de la nada la sombra de Ernesto emocionando a los niños pero cuando se ilumina se muestra solo un muñeco con ropa de mariachi decepcionándolos- toca un par de canciones, el sol sale y aplauden todos y… ya es todo, todo por un par de canciones-cruzando los brazos

-Disculpe… ¿Ustedes saben dónde vive Ernesto de La Cruz?, digo… el verdadero-pregunta Ana acercándose

-Todo saben dónde vive él, vive en su gran torre-dice Diego apuntando la casa de Ernesto-y como siempre dando su gran fiesta antes de su presentación

-¡WOW!-gritan ambos niños viendo la casa de Ernesto

-¿No van a ir?-pregunta Ángel viéndolos

-Fuimos invitados, pero creo que yo iré más tarde-dice Diego sonriendo

-Solo vas por las mujeres y por la comida-dice Frida viéndolo mal- él lastimo a un buen amigo mío, esta es mi última presentación que hago de él-molesta

-¿Qué le hizo mi…

-¡Niños!-dice Camila interrumpiendo a Ana- ¡Niños!-viéndolos- Aquí están, les dije que se movieran

-Yo tuve la culpa Camila-dice Frida rápidamente- es que necesitaba la opinión de los espíritus que me trajo Dante-viéndolo mordiéndose la pata

-Aaammm si-dice Camila no muy convencida- no se preocupe señora Frida, gracias por cuidarlos

-De nada Camila, ojala algún día puedas traerlos de nuevo-dice Frida sonriendo

-Aaammm claro-nerviosa ya que sabía que no sería posible eso

-¿Se conocen?-pregunta Ángel confundido

-Todos los artistas mexicanos que conocen en este mundo, los artistas del arte como Frida y yo y además a los actores y actrices de la Época de Oro del cine mexicano como Camila-dice Diego viendo a Camila

-¿Eras actriz de cine?-pregunta Ana sorprendida

-Lo era-dice Camila nerviosa- pero miren -mostrando los boletos-conseguí los boletos para lo de Manolo Sánchez, vamos-caminando

-Pero…

-Andando, andando... jejejejeje nos vemos Frida, vigila bien a tu marido-llevándose a los ni ños

-Creeme que eso hago-dice Frida viendo mal a su marido mientras que él la mira nervioso- ni en la muerte cambias

* * *

Miguel se sienta en una banca con tristeza, por alguna razón le dolía que Bárbara no le quisiera ayudar a pesar de que él sabe que así es ella.

-Tranquilo Chamaco, te dije que ella no iba a querer ayudarnos-dice Héctor acercándose a él

-Si también debí de haberlo sabido, ella odie a los vivos, en especial a los niños porque ellos tienen oportunidades que ella, otros niños muertos y yo jamás tendremos-dice Miguel aun triste-solo… quería su ayuda

-Por alguna razón el nombre de Bárbara le queda perfecto-dice Héctor cruzando los brazos

-Sus padres la llamaron así por Doña Bárbara

-Y Dale con esa película de María Félix, ese libro es mexicano y ella viene de España

-De hecho es venezolana-dice Miguel sonriendo

-¡No me cambies la conversación!-viéndolo seriamente- nadie los ha visto-preocupado- no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pueden pasar desapercibidos en un mundo de puros muertos y Alebrijes?

-Debieron de haber tenido nuestra idea, acuérdate que tú me maquillaste para parecer un muerto-dice Miguel sin verlo

-Eso… tiene sentido-dice sorprendido por no haberlo pensado- ahora será más difícil encontrarlos

-No puedo creer que diga esto pero… me encantaría que Pepita estuviera aquí, de seguro ella los encontraría, claro… si tuviera algo que ellos hubieran tocado y así ella los podría detectar, como lo hace conmigo cuando salgo a escondidas de la casa-dice Miguel cruzando los brazos

-Si, a Imelda nada se le escapa… te lo digo por cómo me descubría cuando me prohibía comer sus pasteles… pero que se podía hacer, estaban deliciosos, no entiendo ¿Por qué no abrió una pastelería?, le habría ido mejor que la zapatería, creo-dice Héctor sonriendo al recordarlo

-Si nada se le escapa ya ella debió de habernos escuchado de lo que te paso, nunca nos quiere escuchar ya que odia todo los temas que se trate de ti-dice Miguel viéndolo

-Es normal chamaco, sigue furiosa conmigo-dice Héctor sentándose tristemente- y no la culpo, no hay día que no me arrepienta de lo que hice

-Héctor… no fue tu culpa, tu querías volver pero Ernesto te lo impidió-dice Miguel acercándose a él

-Pero aun así, si él no me hubiera convencido de seguirlo para cumplir mi sueño de cantar para el mundo nada de esto habría pasado… ya que… Coco es mi mundo-sin verlo- mi pequeña Coco

Miguel lo mira tristemente, Mama Coco siempre nombraba a su papa ya que siempre lo estuvo esperando, siempre ella veía la puerta o la ventana esperando que él entrara causando que abuelita sintiera más odio por todo el dolor que su madre sentía, si supieran la verdad de lo que paso seguramente todo cambiaria. Levanta la vista y mira el autobús donde Héctor está sentado en los escalones

-Oye Héctor… ¿No es uno de los autobuses de Camila?

-¿Qué?-levantándose para verlo-es verdad pero… que raro, ella nunca estaciona sus autobuses lejos de su estación, mucho menos en el día de los muertos-confundido

-Mira Héctor-dice Miguel viendo la cámara en la parte del conductor- Camila siempre graba sus recorridos, seguramente sabremos que paso

-Miguel, ¿Cómo vamos a… -Héctor no termina de hablar ya que Miguel abre la puerta del conductor con facilidad- ¿Cómo lo…

-Jejejejeje Bárbara-dice nervioso

-Cierto, esa niña… ¿No entiendo como tan pequeña logro hacer eso que la hizo ser tan recordada en México?- cruzando los brazos confundido

-Una parte también es por su belleza y por su bella voz

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡NADA!-dice Miguel rápidamente sonrojado mientras saca la cinta de la cámara

\- ¿Cómo veremos ese video?-pregunta confundido

-Yo sé con quién hay que ir-dice Miguel sonriendo

-¿Con q…. No-dice Héctor asustado-¡No Chamaco! ¡Todos menos eso!

-Si-dice Miguel cerrando con llave el autobús-con Tía Ceci-alejándose tranquilamente

-Pero… ella…-Héctor suspira rendido- ya paso que me partirá en pedazos-siguiéndolo

* * *

 **Hola a todos**

 **Perdonen la tardanza es que no tenía ideas de cómo seguir este fic pero ya regrese, aparte… eh tenido mucho trabajo que apenas seguí con algunos fics**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como verán incluí a Frida con su marido con el tema para la obra inicial del Amanecer de Ernesto de La Cruz, incluso incluí una personaje infantil femenina española, Bárbara, si Miguel ya lleva tiempo ahí es normal que haya conocido y hecho amigos ahí**

 **La canción de Bárbara es española de la cantante Dolores Abril** **"Lo que tú no tienes"**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Chao!**


	9. Chapter 9

Pepita seguía olfateando hasta detenerse cerca del autobús de Camila

-¿Qué pasa Pepita? ¿Hallaste a nuestros pequeños?-pregunta Imelda preocupada

-¿Qué no es el autobús de Camila?-pregunta Rosa viendo el autobús

-¿Es cierto que hace aquí?-pregunta Julio confundido

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!-dice Imelda furiosa asustándolos- Pepita

Pepita exhala revelando un par de huellas

-¡Miren!, son huellas de botas Rivera-dice Julio

-Talla 24 y 13-dice Oscar

-Y uno talla 25 y medio-dice Felipe

-Pronador-dice Victoria

-Ana María, Miguel Ángel-dice Imelda sonriendo y mira la otra bota- y Miguel-molesta

-¿Miguel esta con ellos?-pregunta Rosa preocupada

-Si esta él con ellos significa que también esta…-tartamudea Felipe asustado

-No, no están con ellos-dice Imelda viendo las huellas de Miguel que venían de otra dirección- pero estoy seguro que no somos los únicos que los están buscando

Pepita exhala mostrando las huellas ir por la misma dirección

* * *

 **Estación de Tranvía**

Muchos esqueletos compraban los boletos y otros esperaban parados o sentado a su medio de transporte, Ángel y Ana miran sus manos para verla completamente esqueléticas asustándolos un poco

-El tranvía que nos llevara directamente con Manolo Sánchez llegara en unos 10 minutos-dice Camila acercándose- dejen de ver sus manos o se asustaran más, por desgracia no tengo guantes para cubrirlos-sentándose

-No se preocupen-dice Ana dejando de ver sus manos- nos sorprende ver nuestros huesos

-Se lo que se siente, me puse así cuanto llegue aquí, me volví loca que los guardias tardaron mucho en calmarme-dice Camila sonriendo divertida al recordarlo

-¿Por qué se te hace divertido?-pregunta Ana confundida

-Porque recordar lo loca que me puse es divertido, se me hizo chistoso con el tiempo

-¡HERMANA MIRA!-grita Angel apuntando la pantalla donde estaban transmitiendo una de las películas de Ernesto

-¡WOW! ¡Sol de Medianoche! ¡La octava película de Ernesto de La Cruz!-dice Ana emocionada

-¿Sabes cuantas películas hizo?-pregunta Camila sorprendida

-Sipi… hizo como cincuenta películas y todas las eh visto-dice Ana rápidamente-… claro… tengo apenas 5 porque son complicadas de conseguir

-Vaya, espero que al igual de buena eres para esas películas también debes ser buena para los exámenes-dice Camila y Ana traga duro- vaya, recuerdo esa película, Ernesto improvisaba demasiadas veces que sorprendía a todos

-¿Improvisaba?-pregunta Ángel sorprendido

-Si, no muchas quedaban pero la mayoría en esa película es pura improvisación

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Ana sorprendida

-Porque yo fui uno de los extras en esa película

-¡Espera! ¿Saliste en esa película?-pregunta Ángel sorprendido

-Oh so-dice Camila tranquila

-¡Claro!, Frida y su marido dijeron que fuiste actriz en la época de oro

-Ya lo dijiste, lo fui-dice Camila sin verla

-Pero… no sé pero si te me haces familiar… ¿Pero de dónde?-pregunta Ana confundida

-Salí en muchas, salí con Pedro Infante, ta…

-¡¿Saliste con Pedro Infante?!-pregunta Ana sorprendida

-Solo en películas, pero si teníamos una ligera amistad, también trabaje con María Félix, Dolores del Ríos, Jorge Negrete, German Valdez y muchos otros

-¡¿De verdad?!, pero… te miras muy joven, como mediados de veinte, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cuándo moriste? ¿Te enfermaste?- pregunta Ana curiosa

-Aammmm la muerte no es nada agradable de hablar-dice Camila con tristeza

-Ay… lo… lo lamento-dice Ana apenada

-Tenía 26 años cuando morí-responde sorprendiendo a los niños

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan joven?-pregunta Ana sorprendida

-La muerte no tiene edad por desgracia-dice Camila suspirando con tristeza- nadie se salva de ella- Ana y Ángel se entristece ya que lo saben, su hermano Miguel era un niño cuando murió

-Lamento mucho lo que te paso-dice Ana agarrándole el hombro mientras que Ángel la abraza- pero… ¿Qué hay de tu fa…

No termina de hablar ya que el tranvía llega frente a ellos y unos esqueletos comienzan a bajar y otros a subir

-Andando niños, que a donde vamos está a media hora en tranvía y una hora caminando-dice Camila dirigiéndose al transporte

-Vamos hermanito-dice Ana jalándolo del brazo mientras que Dante los sigue- ¡¿Cuándo planeas dejarnos en paz?!

* * *

-Vamos Héctor, deja de quejarte-dice Miguel acercándose al edificio

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme Chamaco?, Ceci ahora si me va a matar-dice asustado

-Dudo que tía Ceci lo haya dicho enserio ya que jejejeje estamos muertos-dice mientras se arranca el brazo- ella nos quiere-lanzándolo

-Solo a ti chamaco

Miguel tiene una gran puntería que su brazo llega hasta el cuarto piso justo en el estudio de Ceci, toca la ventana llamando la atención de la seño que reconoce el brazo y se acerca sonriendo abriéndola

-Hola Miguel-dice Ceci sonriendo

-¡Hola tía Ceci!

-¡ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ TRAIGAS MI DISFRAZ HECTOR!-grita furiosa mientras suelta la escalera contra incendio

-Jejejeje hola Ceci-dice nervioso quitándose a tiempo antes de ser golpeado por la escalera

Miguel sonríe divertido, definitivamente Papa Héctor esta en serios problemas como cada año cuando intenta cruzar el puente.

-Hola tía-dice Miguel sonriendo entrando por la ventana

-Mi pequeño-dice Ceci devolviéndole el brazo y le besa la frente-me alegra que vinieras, te hice una vestimenta nueva –mostrándole un saco rojo con sus iniciales

-¡WOW!-agarrándolo- ¡Esta increíble!-poniéndoselo- ¡Gracias!

-Me alegra que te guste-dice Ceci sonriendo- ¡En cuanto a ti!-viendo molesta a Héctor

-Jejejeje pues…. Si te dijera que… de nuevo me lo quietaron-nervioso

-¡YA LO SABIA! ¡Como cada año! ¡Te eh dicho que dejes de agarrar mis trajes!-molesta

-Lo se… lo se

-Eh tenido problemas con María Félix por lo que hiciste la otra vez, y no solo con ella, también con Katy Jurado, Blanca Estela Pavón, Gloria Marín, Sara Montiel y muchas más, excepto Frida ya que la diviertes, tienes suerte de que los alebrijes no se quejen de que te hayas disfrazado de ellos… aunque debo admitir que me alegra que no te hayas disfrazado de mujer este año-cruzando los brazos

-Tía Ceci, ¿Me prestas tu televisor por favor?-pregunta Miguel divertido

-Esta allá-dice sin dejar de ver a Héctor

-¡Gracias!-alejándose

-Oye, sé que no te eh devuelto tus trajes… y lo lamento, pero no puedes negar que divierto mucho a la Catrina-dice Héctor nervioso

-La diviertes tanto pero eso no quita el hecho que nunca me los devuelves, ¡¿Tienes idea del problema que me metes porque la mayoría son para un evento de ese día?!, y por tu culpa siempre debo apurarme para recrear otro traje!

-Lo sé, lo se… te juro que te lo compensare-dice Héctor rápidamente pero Ceci enarca la ceja ya que no es la primera vez que se lo jura-no, enserio te lo prometo, solo que tengo una pregunta… ¿Sabes dónde está Camila?, su autobús está estacionado fuera de su estación

-¿Camila?

-Sí, Camila Flores

-¡YA SE QUIEN ES!-grita furiosa aterrándolo-hace unos diez o quince minutos que se fue con unos niños, Gustavo me dijo que vino por unos boletos de Manolo Sánchez-responde seriamente

-¿Boletos para Manolo Sánchez?-pregunta Héctor sorprendido

-Sí, me sorprendió mucho ya que no recuerdo que a ella le gustara esas cosas-dice confundida

-Ni y….

-¡HECTOR!-grita Miguel alertando a los adultos

-¡Miguel!-dice Héctor corriendo hacia él con Ceci- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mira!

Héctor y Ceci se acercan y mira a Camila hablando con Ana quien tenía las mangas levantada mostrando sus brazos y tenía sus orejas expuestas, al igual que Ángel.

-¡Son los niños vivos!-dice Ceci sorprendida- esos son los niños que Camila trajo, solo alcance verlos de distancia con Frida

-¿Con Frida?-pregunta Héctor confundido

-Un momento-dice Miguel congelando la escena donde se miran mejor los niños, por alguna razón se les hizo conocidos pero al verlos mejor abre los ojos impactados y más al ver a Dante tras de ellos- ¡HECTOR! ¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRARLOS!- aterrado

-Eso me quedo claro hace casi dos horas-dice Héctor cruzando los brazos

-¡Son mis hermanos!

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama Héctor y Ceci impactados

-¡Si! ¡Son ellos!-viendo de nuevo la pantalla sorprendido

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!-pregunta Héctor viendo la pantalla

-¿Pero cómo llegaron aquí?-pregunta Ceci confundida

-¿Por qué desperdician el tiempo haciendo preguntas tontas?-dice Bárbara tras de ellos

-¡¿Bárbara?!-Miguel y Héctor voltean a verla sorprendidos

-¿La Niña?-pregunta Ceci sorprendida

-No entiendo porque pierden el tiempo haciendo preguntas que no pueden responder-cruzando los brazos

-Bárbara… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Miguel confundido

-Vine a decirte que esos niños que están en este mundo son tus hermanos pero por lo que veo ya lo sabes

-¿Tu ya lo sabias?-enojado

-Me entere poco después de que se fueron, Melesio me lo conto y a él no le gusta dar noticas a nadie que no sea yo

-Típico de Melesio-Miguel cruza los brazos- Pero… ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-No sabemos cómo llegaron pero sabemos a dónde van, con Manolo Sánchez-dice Héctor

-Claro… van por su bendición-dice Miguel sonriendo

-Y por eso Camila vino por los boletos-dice Ceci

-Esos niños son unos genios-dice Héctor sonriendo orgulloso

-Ni tanto, Melesio me dijo que escucho un comunicado de la policía, tu familia los está buscando-dice Bárbara viendo a Miguel- algo me dice que están haciendo lo mismo que tu hiciste

-¿Qué cosa?, de no acepta la bendición de Mama Imelda, yo lo hice porque ella me pedía condiciones de que dejara la mu… Oh no-dice Miguel aterrándose al recordar que sus hermanos adoran la música y el problema que Ana tiene con Abuelita por eso- No… no… no, no ¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRARLOS!-corriendo jalando a Bárbara del brazo

-¡OYE!

-¡ESPERENME CHAMACOS!-grita Héctor siguiéndolos

-¡TENGAN CUIDADO!-grita Ceci preocupada viéndolos alejarse-Ay no… espero que no suceda otra desgracia

* * *

Mientras en el tranvía todos los pasajeros hablaban emocionados, tenían carteles y cosas con la imagen o nombre de Manolo y muchas cosas más.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-pregunta Ángel a Camila

-No mucho-viendo la ventana

-Ya estos ansioso por llegar-emocionado

-Ni se emocionen, tenemos los boletos pero no tengo los pases a camerinos-dice Camilia viéndolos- es más… ni siquiera tenemos forma de llegar con Ernesto de la Cruz

-Oh Genial-dice Ana cruzando los brazos y mira un gran letrero de Ernesto de la Cruz

\- De acuerdo, tengo un pequeño plan, cuando lleguemos al evento de Manolo tenemos que llegar hacia él de alguna manera y…- Camila mira a Ana que miraba hacia otro lado- ¡Oye! ¡Pon atención!

-Lo siento

-Pienso que Manolo podría ayudarnos a llegar con Ernesto pero… quien sabe, digamos que él y su familia rara vez van a su fiesta, MUY rara vez

-Podríamos convencerlo a que nos lleven por mi bendición-dice Ana sonriendo

-No dudo que no nos vayan a ayudar-dice Camila

-Jijijiji –Ángel mientras abraza a Dante

-¿Enserio no vino ese perro con ustedes?-pregunta Camila confundida

-¡No!, Frida Kahlo y Diego Rivera lo conocen y yo dudo mucho que sea un alebrije… digo, no está colorido-dice Ana viendo mal al perro

-Bueno… los Alebrijes de este mundo adquiere muchas formas, son misteriosos al igual de poderosos-dice Camila sonriendo pero mira a Dante persiguiendo su cola torpemente haciendo reir a Angel-oh… es solo un perro y ya

-Un perro tonto-dice Ana cruzando los brazos

-¿No te gustan los perros?-pregunta Camila viéndola

-Si me gustan pero ese perro me recuerda mucho a uno que le perteneció a mi hermano-dice Ana viendo a Dante

-¿A tu hermano?-pregunta Camila viendo a Ángel quien estaba muy entretenido con Dante

- _No puedo decir de Miguel o si no lo buscara a él para pedir su bendición…. Aunque no será ningún problema porque de seguro esta con Ernesto, que suerte tienes hermanito, con él estarás cumpliendo de alguna forma tu sueño en este mundo-_ piensa Ana tranquila

\- Bien, ahora díganme, ¿Por qué roba… digo, agarraron la guitarra de Ernesto?

-Ya te dijimos, destruyeron la guitarra de mi hermanito y necesitábamos una para participar-dice Ana enojada al recordarlo

-Queremos ser músicos-dice Ángel sonriendo

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

-Porque nuestros ancestros fueron músicos-dice Ana sonriendo

-Manolo Sánchez no solo fue músico, también torero… pero Ernesto, ese hombre se la pasó cantando para gente que no conoce y apenas tenía amigos-dice Camila cruzando los brazos- pero bien que iba detrás de toda mujer que se cruzaba en su camino

-¿Le era infiel a Mama Imelda?-pregunta Ana sorprendida

-¿Qué es infiel?-pregunta Ángel confundido

-Te lo diré más tarde-dice Ana rápidamente

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que tú seas su tataranieta-dice Camila viendo a Ana- Porque, sin ofender… no te pareces a él

-Lo sé, dicen que me parezco a mi mama y en carácter a mi tatarabuela, Mama Imelda-dice Ana sonriendo

-Tienes suerte-dice Camila cruzando los brazos-y que suerte tiene Ernesto… su familia lo recuerda a pesar de que siempre los negó… en cambio la mía… ellos…

Ángel y Ana se miran, sabían que ella es negada por su familia porque sus hijos creen que ella los abandono, a pesar de no saber qué fue lo que realmente le pasó, no se les hacía nada nuevo ese tema ya que los Rivera hacen lo mismo con Ernesto.

-¿Qué sabes de tu familia?-pregunta Ana curiosa

-Por desgracia… me han negado saberlo pero solo sé que mis hijas tuvieron su propia familia-dice Camila sonriendo un poco mientras que en sus ojos se muestra tristeza

-¿Tienes hijas?-pregunta Ana sorprendida

-Sí, jejejeje y tú me recuerdas mucho a mi hija

-¿Estuviste casada?-pregunta Ángel algo celoso

-Sí pero me abandono cuando salí embarazada pero no impidió que siguiera mi sueños, luego me enamore ilusamente y tuve otra hija quien por desgracia su padre fue un desgraciado-dice con odio lo último- no quiso reconocer a su hija pero estoy segura que ella no sabe quién fue su padre… es un desgraciado-molesta

-Wow… suenas como esa señora cuando habla de mi tátara abuelo-dice Ana sorprendida

-¿Seño…-no termina de hablar ya que se detiene en una estación

-¡Llegamos!-dice Ana y Ángel emocionados

-No lo creo, solo estamos haciendo una pequeña parada y dos estaciones más y llegaremos-dice Camila

-Aaaaaawwww


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Cómo fue que nos encontraste?-pregunta Miguel confundido

-Tengo contactos Miguel, además siempre que quieres averiguar algo vas con Ceci o con Frida ya que como tienen MUCHOS contactos al igual que yo les pedirías ayuda-dice Bárbara tranquila mientras lo seguía

-Sí que lo conoces-dice Héctor sorprendido

-Por favor, conozco a Miguel desde hace ocho años - Bárbara cruza los brazos- y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Tenemos que tomar un tranvía y llegar con los Sánchez

-¿Llegar con Manolo Sánchez en tranvía?-Bárbara pregunta en tono burlón- no sé si lo sepas pero el espectáculo empieza en una hora y ese transporte tiene que hacer ciertas paradas antes de llegar a su destino

-¡Ay no! ¡No llegaríamos a tie… ¡KYA!-Héctor comienza a brillar momentáneamente y se recarga en la pared.

-¡HECTOR!-grita Miguel aterrado mientras que Bárbara se cubre la boca asustada- ¿Estas bien?

-Oh no… Coco-Héctor se asusta

-Tranquilo, es otro de esos ataques, te ha estado dando desde hace años

-No… este fue un poco más fuerte-Héctor lo agarra del hombro

-Es cierto, las otras veces solo brillas en un mini segundo-dice Bárbara

-P…parece… que la muerte final se acerca

-No-Miguel se asusta- No, no… eso no puede ser

-Miguel, tu sabes perfectamente que algún día tendría que pasar-dice Bárbara

-Si pero…

-¡PERO NADA!, hay que apurarnos en encontrar a tus hermanos-dice Bárbara- Héctor ¿Sabes conducir?

-S…si-responde confundido- ¿Por qué?

-Iba a pedirte que condujeras… pero con lo que paso hace rato no estás en condiciones, así que prefiero a mi guía espiritual-Bárbara les da la espalda- Nieves-sonriendo con malicia y chifla

-¿Nieves?-pregunta Héctor confundido

Se escucha un grujido de algo más grande que Pepita, ambos levantan la mirada y miran a un enorme alebrije con forma de dragón de muchos colores dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Héctor se recarga aterrado a la pared

El alebrije se detiene frente a ellos y Bárbara lo acaricia tiernamente

-Nieves nos llevara con ellos-viendo a sus "amigos"

-Hola nieve-dice Miguel acariciándole la cabeza- hace tiempo que no te miraba

-¿Iremos en eso?-pregunta Héctor asustado

-Por favor, has estado "viviendo" aquí desde hace un siglo y te da miedo un alebrije más grande que Pepita-dice Bárbara subiendo con Miguel

-Además Héctor, no hay otra opción, si queremos llegar con ellos a tiempo-dice Miguel

-Claro, si no quieres olvidado-dice Bárbara

Héctor estaba a punto de hablar pero al final se calla, ya que los niños tenían razón.

* * *

-¿Tu familia era granjera?-pregunta Ana sorprendida

-Sí, estoy segura que siguen siendo granjeros, según por como siguen vistiéndose mi familia-Camila sonríe- nos encargábamos de cultivar fruta en especial las manzanas y obviamente teníamos enemigos de la granja de alado que cultivaban verduras, y por no comprar mi madre cultivaba nuestras propias verduras-sonriendo

-Me suena a una caricatura que veía de niña- dice Ana y Camila la mira- ¿ha oído de My Little Pony?

-Por las niñas muertas lo eh oído, sus caballitos son tiernos

-Te diré la versión más corta: Ahí nos contaron una historia de una familia granjera que cultivaba manzana y una familia que cultivaba peras, ambas eran enemigas pero el hijo de la familia de la manzana se enamoró de la hija de la pera, se casaron a escondidas y su padre se va molesto pero se ganó un lugar con la familia de su marido-Ana sonríe

-Vaya, suena como Romeo y Julieta solo que no terminan muertos-dice Camila sonriendo

-De hecho ese capítulo fue un flash back ya que murieron dejando a tres huérfanos con la abuela-dice Ángel sonriendo

-Ok, al menos sí tuvieron familia-dice Camila nerviosa

-¿Paso algo similar en tu familia o con su rival?-pregunta Ana sonriendo

-No sé, no creo

-¿Cómo fue que decidiste ser actriz?-pregunta Ángel curioso

-Pues…-Camila escucha la campana- ¡Llegamos!

Los niños rápidamente se asoman a la ventana y mira la plaza de los toros, era mucho más grande que la plaza de San Ángel

-¡WOW!

El tranvía se detiene y los tres junto con Dante bajan y caminan hacia la plaza que estaba rodeada por mucha gente, unas comprando los últimos boletos y otra haciendo final para entrar, comprar recuerdos y otras cosas

-Vamos niños, hay que hace fila-dice Camila caminando

-¡Pero si hay una filota!-dice Ángel abrazando a Dante

-Lo siento hermanito, pero si queremos entrar no tenemos otra opción-dice Ana yendo a la fila- Y dudo que dejen entrar perros

-Ya, ya niños cálmense-dice Camila

-¡Pero qué es lo que ven mis ojos!

Los tres voltean para encontrarse con un hombre bien parecido que se debía entender que fue guapo cuando estaba vivo, con fino bigote y ojos castaños que no dejaban de ver a Camila.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Eres Marco Antonio Campos?-pregunta Ana emocionada

-Jajajajajaja no pequeña, no soy Viruta-dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza- pero no te preocupes, ya me han confundido con él.

-¿Qué haces Juan?-pregunta Camila cruzando los brazos

-¿Olvidas que Manolo Sánchez es mi abuelo?-Juan la mira divertido sorprendiendo a los niños- siempre vengo a verlo

-Claro, lo olvide-dice Camila golpeándose la frente ya que no podía creer que con todo lo que le paso olvidara ese detalle.

-¡ESPERA! ¿Su nieto?-pregunta Ana sorprendida

-Si

-Entonces-Ana lo mira fijamente y en eso tiene flash back de unas fotos- ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres Juan Sánchez!, hijo del tercer hijo de Manolo y María Posada de Sánchez-emocionada

-Así es-dice Juan sonriendo

-¿Eres nuestro tío abuelo?-pregunta Ángel sonriendo

-¿Tío abuelo?-pregunta Juan confundido viéndolos fijamente y se sorprende- Por Dios…. ¿Ana María? ¿Miguel Ángel?-ambos asienten emocionados- Pero… ¿Cómo?... digo ustedes… ¿Qué les…- trataba de completar las preguntas por lo impactado que estaba

-Jejejeje no tranquilo-dice Ana levantándose un poco las mangas permitiendo mostrar su piel, o lo que quedaba de ella y Ángel la imita-estamos vivos

-¿Entonces cómo?-aun sin entender

-Tomamos la guitarra de mi tatarabuelo prestada pero… al parecer no podemos quitarle nada a los muertos en su día-dice Ana

-Tomaron la guitarra de Ernesto de la Cruz-Camila explica muy seria

-¿La guitarra de la Cruz?-pregunta Juan sorprendido viendo a los niños-venga, hablemos en un sitio más privado-agarrando las manos de los niños y Camila los sigue- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-entrando por la puerta pasando de lado la fila

-Con todo esto lo olvide

-¿Se conocen?-pregunta Ángel celoso

-Somos novios-responde Juan sonriendo

-¡Quisieras!

-Ven perrito-dice Ángel a Dante quien los sigue

- _Ese perro no nos dejara en paz_ -piensa Ana enojada

* * *

Pepita descansaba cerca junto a la puerta del edificio donde los famosos ensayan para sus eventos

-Se supone que debíamos preguntar por los niños no a pedir autógrafos o coquetear-dice Victoria saliendo con sus tíos abuelos

-Oye, puede que estemos muertos pero tenemos derecho a conocer mujeres, aunque al menos conseguí el autógrafo de Dolores del rio-dice Felipe sonriendo

-Y yo conseguí el teléfono de Frida Kahlo-dice Oscar emocionado

-A ver-Victoria agarra las hojas- solo puso uno y aquí solo puso hola-devolviéndole las hojas

-¡¿Qué?!-ambos agarran las hojas rápidamente y la revisas

-Olvido poner su nombre-dice Felipe decepcionado

-Y Frida olvido poner el resto de su número-dice Oscar

-Sí, lo olvidaron-dice Victoria no muy convencida

-Uuuuyyy, unas personas dijeron que vieron a unos niños pero no están seguros que sean ellos-dice Rosita acercándose

-¡Yo encontré algo!-dice Julio acercándose- Frida y su marido estaban junto a dos niños que estaban vestidos exactamente como Ana y Ángel, dijeron que estaban junto con un perro xoloitzcuintle y que venían con una mujer vino por boletos para el espectáculo de Manolo Sánchez

-¿Manolo Sánchez?-pregunta Rosita sorprendida

-No hay duda, son ellos con Dante y Camila-dice Victoria- Hay que avisarle a Mama Imelda

-No es necesario-Imelda salía del edificio-un… músico-molesta- me conto que Camila pidió entradas para ese torero y eso no es todo, me encontré con Ceci y me dijo que Miguel y Héctor también fueron a buscarlos pero con La Niña

-¡La Niña!-su familia retrocede asustada

-No me digas que creen en esa tonta historia de ella-dice Imelda haciéndole señas a Pepita que se levante

-Pero… no lo recuerdas, en 1908 en todo México no se dejó de hablar de eso-dice Felipe

-Pero ya no estamos en 1908-dice Imelda subiéndose al lomo de Pepita-suban todos que no está nada cerca la plaza de los toros

* * *

Bárbara estaba sentada en el lomo de Nieves viendo la foto de su guardapelo de oro con la imagen de la cruz, era una foto vieja de dos niñas de dos y cuatro años sonriendo, miraba con tristeza esa foto.

-¿Esa eres tú?-pregunta Miguel apuntando la niña de cuatro años

-¡A ti que te importa!-dice Bárbara enojada cerrando su guardapelo

-Bárbara te conozco, no viniste a ayudarme si no a mi hermana… porque te recuerda a la tuya-dice Miguel sentándose a su lado mientras que Bárbara lo ignora-Sabes que digo la verdad

-Mairena tenía ocho años cuando yo morí, logre salvarla de esos hombres y que tuviera una vida tranquila… eso es lo que quiero imaginar-dice Bárbara sosteniendo el medallón- dudo que siga viva pero… estoy segura que murió en España

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque antes de morir yo le pedí que se fuera allá con la abuela… además, si mueres en otro sitio no terminas en este mundo como nosotros-sin verlo

-Tú… querías volver a verla

-Sí, pero al pasar un siglo di mi esperanza perdida-dice Bárbara viéndolo-entiendo a Héctor por su deseo de ver a su hija-viéndolo dormido- él tiene suerte que ella este en México-viendo a Miguel-… pero, si él quiere verla después de la muerte alguien más debe recordarlo para poder verla… pero aun así odio a los vivos-cruzando a los brazos

-No los odias, les tienes envidia-Miguel corrige rápidamente

-Lo que sea, tienes que tener en cuenta que Ana posiblemente crea que Ernesto es su tatarabuelo ya que tú se lo dijiste a tu familia y obviamente tu mama les dijo, si es así deberás enfrentarte a él

-Lo sé-dice Miguel bajando la vista, vería de nuevo a su asesino después de once años-pero no permitiré que ellos pasen lo mismo que yo-viéndola

-Eso no pasara-dice Bárbara viéndolo-te lo digo yo La Niña que gracias a lo que hice antes de morir me gane mi fama y título con sangre y sudor-orgullosa- además, ya casi llegamos-apuntando la plaza de los toros

* * *

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS**

 **Considérenlo mi regalo XD**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado la Noche buena y que se preparen porque aquí viene Año Nuevo**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Plaza de los Toros**

Juan llevo a los niños a su camerino y Ana comenzó a contar la historia omitiendo sobre su encuentro con los Riviera fallecidos y la condición de Mama Imelda para que Ana regresara.

-… Wow-Juan dice sorprendido después de escuchar la historia- Y yo creía que Doña Elena exageraba con esa tonta prohibición

-Y yo jamás imagine que una familia odiara a ese grado la música, yo no podría vivir sin ella-dice Camila- Pero eso no es razón para saquear una tumba por una guitarra

-Camila tiene razón, ¿En que estaban pensando? - pregunta Juan molesto

-Solo queríamos participar en el concurso no venir a este mundo-dice Ana

-Lo entiendo, pero aun así robar es malo, los Sánchez jamás roban

\- ¿Y cuándo robaste mi teléfono y cuando llame para pregunta por el me diste la dirección de un restaurante para que pudieras tengamos una cita? -pregunta Camila cruzando los brazos

-Jejejejeje bueno…-Juan ríe nervioso- ¡Ese no es el punto! - serio- ¿No saben lo que le paso al niño vivo de hace más de diez años?

\- ¿Niño vivo? -pregunta Ángel confundido mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Dante

\- ¿No saben nada de lo de ese niño? -pregunta Juan sorprendido

-Juan, ellos están vivos y obviamente los vivos no saben de eso-dice Camila seriamente

-Cierto

-Recuerdo que cuando llegue un guardia hablo de eso-dijo Ana cruzando los brazos- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Hace diez años o un poco más un niño llego a este mundo por robar un objeto de una altar , paseo por este mundo, algunos dicen lo vieron con de La Cruz esa noche, otros que lo vieron con un esqueleto casi olvidado-dice Juan

\- ¿Casi olvidado? -pregunta Ángel confundido

-Así llamamos a los muertos que no tienen familia ni ofrendas –Camila explica

-Qué triste-dice Ana sorprendida

-Ese niño jamás obtuvo la bendición de su familia y se quedó en este mundo-dice Juan

\- ¡Oh Dios! -dice Ana aterrada

\- ¡No quiero convertirme en un esqueleto y quedarme aquí, quiero a mama! -Ángel abraza a su hermana muy asustado

\- Tranquilos, eso no pasara… ustedes recibirán su bendición- dice Juan rápidamente –Pero… yo creo que solamente funcionara mi bendición con Ángel

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta Camila confundida

-Tengo entendido que la bendición tiene que ser de familia directa o si eres adoptado con solo basta con tener el apellido-dice Juan

\- ¡Pero yo soy una Sánchez! - dice Ana rápidamente molesta.

-Claro que lo eres… pero no tienes nuestro apellido por lo que no funcionara-dice Juan preocupado

-Entonces si debemos ir con Papa Ernesto-dice Ángel viendo a su hermana

\- ¿Ernesto? -pregunta Juan confundido

-Ana es tataranieta de Ernesto de La Cruz-dice Camila cruzando los brazos

\- ¡¿Enserio?!-pregunta Juan sorprendido- cuando veía su foto en tu altar creía que solo lo admirabas… como muchos fans ponen altares de sus ídolos

-Él es mi bisabuelo-dice Ana rápidamente- solo necesito su bendición

\- ¿Qué hay de la familia de su madre? -pregunta Camila confundida

-Este año ellos se encuentran al otro lado del mundo de los muertos visitando a la familia que se encuentran al norte-dice Juan

-Tiene razón, ahí viven nuestros abuelos-dice Ana y Ángel asiente

-Mmmm si Ernesto es tu Tatarabuelo… eso quiere decir…- Juan mira a Camila

-No quiero ilusionarme-dice Camila seriamente

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Ana confundida

-Nada-responde rápidamente- Juan ellos quieren ver a Manolo

-No me sorprende, en su lugar también querría verlo, pero… si mi abuela los mira….

\- ¿Qué pasa si los miro? -pregunta una voz detrás de ellos

-No quiero imaginar…. Oh oh-Juan traga duro

Todos miran la puerta para encontrar a María y Manolo, María usaba un vestuario idéntico al que usaba en vida solo que su blusa es de manga largas y tiene pocas canas y Manolo usa su traje típico de torero y su cabello está un poco canoso

\- ¡ABUELOS! - grita Juan asustado

Ana y Ángel se levantan sorprendidos de ver al gran Manolo Sánchez y su esposa María frente a ellos, aunque sea en puro huesos

\- ¿Ana María? ¿Miguel Ángel? - pregunta María sorprendida

\- ¡ABUELA MARIA ABUELO MANOLO! -gritan ambos emocionados abrazándolos

\- ¿Niños? - Manolo pregunta sorprendido y mira a su nieto y a Camila - ¿Camila?

-Que tal señor Sánchez- nerviosa

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - pregunta María seriamente

-Oigan amigos- Joaquín entra al camerino de Juan, el usaba su típico traje de oficial, parche en el ojo y tenía el cabello canoso- ¿Escucharon la noticia? Hay niños vivos en la tierra de los muer...- no termina de hablar ya que mira a Camila y los niños-Aaammm ¿Me perdí de algo? – confundido

* * *

 **Afuera de la Plaza**

La fila para la venta de boletos para ultimo momento era demasiado larga, casi llegaba a tres cuadras de distancia donde, muchos comerciantes aprovechaban para vender bocadillos, camisetas y otro recuerdito.

\- ¡Camisas! ¡Camisas! ¡Llévense una camisa! - un vendedor que mostraba camisa con la sombra de Manolo pasa cerca de Héctor y de los niños - ¡Camisas!

-Gracias-dice Héctor pagando un tequila- Ya era hora de mi ofrenda-bebiendo

-Creo que estas olvidando que no vinimos por tu ofrenda-dice Bárbara cruzando los brazos- ¿Por qué debemos hacer fila?

-Necesitamos boletos para entrar, este lugar de seguro está muy vigilado-dice Miguel

-Por favor, yo no necesito hacer fila-Bárbara se aleja

\- ¡BARBARA! -grita Miguel la sigue

\- ¡Chamacos!... ya que, aquí los espero- Héctor cruza molesto los brazos

-Bárbara ¿A dónde vas? - Miguel la sigue

-Yo no hago filas-Bárbara camina hasta una casa y toca la puerta

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Miguel mira la casa que es una casita sencilla

-Ya verás-dice tranquila y en eso un hombre bajo de cabello café claro toca la puerta- ¡La Niña! – sorprendido

-Parnalete, mi amigo y yo queremos tres boletos-sonriendo

* * *

 **Camerino de Juan**

-¡Fiuf! Como me alegro de ver que no están muertos-dice María aliviada

-Pero no puedo creer que hayan robado una guitarra-dice Manolo enojado- Ningún nieto mío es un saqueador de tumbas

-Perdón abuelo… solo… queríamos participar-dice Ana agachando la cabeza

-Pero… lo que hizo esa mujer fue horrible-dice Joaquín

\- Los Riviera son un problema, hemos tratado de tener amistad con ellos, pero la Señora Imelda siempre nos rechaza, ni siquiera nos deja acercarnos- dice María

\- ¿Esperen? ¿Tienen más familia? - Camila mira a los niños

-Aaaammm- Ana traga duro ya que olvido ese detalle-pues… es que ellos están en el mundo de los vivos y no sabemos cuándo regresen-dice rápidamente mientras que Ángel asiente

-Buen punto-dice Camila

-Pues con mucho gusto les daré mi bendición y por supuesto que los ayudaremos a llegar con Ernesto-dice Manolo sonriendo

\- ¡¿De verdad?!- Ana se emociona

-Claro, siempre recibimos boletos para su fiesta, pero rara vez vamos-dice María agarrando el brazo de su marido

-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritan los niños emocionados

-No es por ser aguafiestas ¿Pero qué hay de la Catrina, Xibalba y el Hombre de Cera? - pregunta Camila confundida

-Ellos no vienen siempre a mi evento, este año decidieron pasarlo en el mundo de los vivos-dice Joaquín

-Aunque en realidad La Catrina fue a vigilar a Xibalba de que no se lleve a alguien a antes de tiempo- dice María un poco divertida- ¡AY! Cierto, iré a avisar a los demás- saliendo

-Jajajajaja siempre es divertido verlos pelear-dice Manolo divertido- ¡Vengan niños! – agarrando a los niños- Vamos a que vean el resto de la familia- llevándoselos

Juan, Camila y Joaquín se miran entre ellos y rápidamente los siguen hasta donde se encuentran el resto de los Sánchez quienes estaban reunidos

\- ¡¿Se los dijiste?!- pregunta Manolo a María

-Sí, se asustaron y sorprendiendo, pero logre calmarlos-sonriendo- algunos nos están aquí ya que están en el mundo de

-Niños creo que conocen por fotos e historias a mis hijas-dice Manolo viendo a unas gemelas, una tiene cabello café oscuro y la otra era canosa, tienen los ojos de María y una usa blusa roja con falda negra y la otra blusa negra y falda roja- Celia y Cecilia las primeras toreras de la familia Sánchez

-Y las mejores-dice ambas orgullosas

-Y presumidas-susurra Juan

-¡Genial!- dicen los niños emocionados

-Hola niños-dice Cecilia sonriendo

-No puede ser, cuanto han crecido-dice Celia sonriendo acariciándoles la cabeza- mi tataranieto está haciendo un excelente trabajo

-Están mas grandes cada día-dice Carmen acercándose con su marido

-Niños ellos son mis padres, Carmen y Carlos

-Hola nenes-dice Carmen sonriendo

-Definitivamente los Sánchez estamos creciendo-dice Carlos orgulloso

-¡Genial! ¡Otro torero Sánchez!- dice Carmelo viendo a Ángel

-¡Eres Carmelo Sánchez!- dice Ángel emocionado

-Famoso por lidiar toros sin capa-dice Ana emocionada

-Claro, las capas son para cobardes-orgulloso

-Por eso terminabas muy golpeado por los toros-dice Juan divertido

-¿Han intentado lidiar con toros con un solo brazo y una sola pierna?- pregunta un hombre con una espada

-¡Jorge Sánchez!-dicen los niños emocionados

-¡El mismo!-orgulloso

-Por lo menos están manteniendo la tradición de los Sánchez

-¡Luis Sánchez!-dice Ana emocionada- famoso por lidiar tres toros a la vez

-El mismo-orgulloso- que alegría conocer a mas Sánchez, aunque sea vivos

-No tienen idea el miedo que tuve cuando supe que estaban aquí, pero me alegro que estén vivos… pero ¡Ustedes no debieron robar esa guitarra aunque sea de un familiar!-dice Carmen enojada

-Perdón Mama Carmen-dicen ambos bajando la mirada

-Aaaawww que lindo perrito-dice Celia acariciando a Dante- ¿De quién es?

-No tengo idea, nos siguió-dice Ana enojada

-¿Puedo quedármelo?- pregunta Ángel rápidamente

-No

-Los niños de ahora, cada generación se vuelve más complicada-dice Anita mientras tejía

-¡Abuela Anita!-dicen los niños sorprendidos

-Pues mientras más se metan en problemas más experiencia tendrán-dicen las gemelas Adelitas sonriendo

-Niños ellas son mis primas Adelitas, pelearon en la revolución-dice Manolo sonriendo

-Y ganamos-dicen Adelita y Scardelita orgullosas

-¡Wow!- Ana las mira sorprendidas

-Que hubo sobrinos-extienden sus manos

-Toda la familia Sánchez, genial-dice Ana emocionada- toda la familia

-Yo estoy de mas-dice Camila

-Sabes que aunque estemos muertos aun puedes formar parte de la fa…

-Juan, ya te dije que no-dice rápidamente desilusionándolo

-Manolo, debemos devolverlos al mundo de los vivos antes del amanecer o terminaran aquí como esa criatura que vino hace años-dice Carmen preocupada

-Tranquila tía, aún falta para el amanecer-dice Scardelita tranquila

-Además, ese niño es feliz aquí, hay gente que lo ha visto coqueteando con La Niña-dice Adelita

-¿La Niña?, ¿Te refieres a la niña que asesino a diez hombres en 1908?-pregunta Ana sorprendida

-Me sorprende que una niña haya hecho eso logrando y otra cosa más logrando ser recordada-dice Carmen con algo de tristeza- Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes

-Mi madre tiene razón, ya será la hora de mi presentación y quiero que ustedes me acompañen-dice Manolo sonriendo

-Los hemos escuchado cantar, canten a los toros para que estén en paz… una nueva voz es lo que necesitamos esta noche-María sonríe emocionando a los niños

-Insisto que debemos buscar al de La Cruz para que le dé la bendición a Ana y así enviar al mismo tiempo a Ángel a casa-sugiere Carmen

-Estoy de acuerdo con la señora-dice Camila

-Sin ofender padre, pero también estoy de acuerdo-dice Cecilia

-Tranquila mama, faltan horas para el amanecer… ¿Qué sería lo peor que pudiese pasar?- Manolo pregunta sonriendo

-Odio que preguntes eso-dice María cruzando los brazos

* * *

 **El capítulo que tanto esperaron**

 **Que apareciendo los personajes del Libro de la Vida**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **adios**


	12. Chapter 12

-Me cuesta ¡Hip! trabajo creer lo que me están diciendo-dice Parnalete, con tono de borracho, mientras buscaba en un cajón

-Pues creerlo-dice Bárbara

-Solo tenemos un poco menos de la mitad de la noche, tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que terminen como yo-dice Miguel mientras mira la casa llena de botellas de tequilas

-Yo ya sabía ¡Hip! que ese Ernesto era un fraude-dice Parnalete mientras voltea a verlos con los boletos en la mano- ¡Hip! Siempre eran las mismas canciones además de que por casi doce años antes de su muerte jamás escribió ni canto ninguna nueva ¡Hip!

-Porque ese fresita es un fraude, ni siquiera en este mundo escribió nuevas, no puedo creer que la gente no se haya dado cuenta de eso-dice Bárbara enojada

-Y yo que lo admiraba y quería ser como él… soy un tonto-dice Miguel molesto.

-¿Cómo ibas a saber quién era Ernesto en realidad?- Bárbara enarca la ceja

-¡Lo sé!... pero aun así no dejo de odiarme por eso-dice Miguel sin verla

-¡Hip! Ya no sirve nada el remordimiento ¡Hip! ya estás muerto, no puedes cambiar nada de lo que hiciste ¡Hip! en vida chamaco

-Pero puedes cambiar el destino de tus hermanos, porque no dudo que si Ana encuentra a Ernesto y él descubre que es tu hermana le hará lo mismo que hizo contigo-dice Bárbara seriamente asustándolo

-Jejejeje y pensar que tu fuiste el tercero que Dela Cruz elimina- Parnalete dice sonriendo

-¿El segundo? – Miguel pregunta confundido

-Hip, yo conocí a Ernesto en vida, yo alcance a escuchar sus risas de victoria mencionando que elimino Hip a su amigo y al entrometido Hip… o no recuerdo que dijo que era Hip- tomando su botella

-¿Quieres decir que alguien se enteró de su fraude cuando vivía?- Miguel pregunta sorprendido y Parnalete asiente- No puede ser

-¿Cómo conociste a Ernesto?- Bárbara pregunta confundida

-Hip, mi padre fue quien soltó por Hip accidente la campana que lo mato

-Tu padre hizo algo bueno entonces-dice extendiendo su mano- los boletos

-¿Enserio creen que podrán salvarlos?- pregunta en tono burlón

-No permitiré que terminen como yo, además ellos son los únicos que pueden salvar a Héctor- dice Miguel acercándose

-Jejejeje Hip, la muerte final nos llegara a todos algún día

-Lo sabemos, pero Héctor ya sufrió demasiado-dice Bárbara

Parnalete sonríe en tono burlón y le entrega los boletos a Bárbara, ella mira Miguel y ambos se dirigen hacia la salida

-Recuerden que el tiempo corre ¡Hip!

Bárbara sin mirarlo se despide con la mano y ambos salen de la casa mientras que él sigue bebiendo

-¿Cómo puedes conocer a este tipo de gente?- Miguel pregunta mientras cierra la puerta

-Escucha- Bárbara voltea a verlo- a diferencia tuya yo no tuve una vida fácil, tuve momentos felices pero hubo algo que me orillo dejar atrás mi infancia y convertirme en lo que soy y termine aquí, en un mundo sin familia donde tuve que conocer y liarme con cualquier persona para sobrevivir cuando tú tienes a tu familia cerca-comenzando a alejarse mientras que Miguel la sigue preocupado.

* * *

-¡¿La Catrina, Xibalba y el Hombre de Cera no vendrán?!- María pregunta molesta

-Al parecer vieron un evento en el mundo de los vivos y quieren verlo, sabes que le gustan estar allá en nuestro día-dice Manolo nervioso

-Ay Dios, tenía esperanza que ellos nos ayudaran a evitar lo peor-dice preocupada

-Tranquila querida, todo saldrá bien-dice Manolo agarrándola del hombro

-Pero… si terminan como ese niño de hace diez años, Dios… no quiero imaginarlo, no lo soportaría

-Ningún Sánchez se quedara aquí sin haber vivido su vida, eso te lo aseguro-dice Manolo tranquilo

-Manolo ya casi es hora-dice Joaquín en la puerta

-Gracias Joaquín, ¿Ana ya está lista?

-Sí, tuvimos que alejarla de tus primas gemelas, no la dejaban en paz con sus quejas de las costumbre de los Riveras-dice en tono burlón

-Créeme, yo jamás lo voy a entender-dice Joaquín mientras agarra su guitarra- Quédate con Ángel, el aún no está listo para estar frente a un toro, menos uno grande

-Aaaawww me encantara estar con nuestro pequeño-dice para después darle un beso rápido- suerte

-Contigo a mi lado, siempre-dice Manolo sonriendo y sale del camerino

-¿Cien años juntos y no pueden dejar de ser tan cursis?- Joaquín pregunta en tono burlón

-Por favor Joaquín, cuando uno ama de verdad aunque luche es imposible ocultarlo-dice María mientras sale del camerino- Vamos Chuy

Chuy sale de una cobija que estaba en una esquina, es un alebrije multicolores con pequeñas alas y cuernos como si fuese jabalí

-Aun no entiendo porque no eres un esqueleto-dice seriamente mientras los sigue

* * *

Ana se fija por el telón la cantidad de gente, puede que ella ya ha cantado frente al público pero nunca para esa magnitud.

-Ay por Dios-traga duro mientras quita sus ojos del publico

-Ana-dice Manolo acercándose- ¿Estas lista?

-Jejeje s…si

-Y bien ¿Cuál tocaras después de cantarle a los toros?- entregándole su guitarra

-Mi favorita, Recuérdame- comenzando a tocarla

-Ándale… ¡Esa no!- quitándole la guitarra

-¿Por qué no?, es muy popular

-Demasiado popular jovencita, todos los años durante la batalla de bandas en la Plaza de la Cruz todos cantan esa canción

-¿Así?- pregunta sorprendida y él asiente- Vaya… entonces… mmm…. ¡AH! ¡Calaverita!-emocionada

-¡Bien!... Nunca escuche de ella-dice curioso

-Yo la escribí, te gustara-dice sonriendo y vuelve a ver el público- solo… espero no desmayarme

-Se lo que se siente-dice Manolo agarrándola del hombro- Tu nunca has cantado para esa magnitud de gente, pero no dejes que eso te aterre, es una Sánchez de corazón, si podemos con los toros también contra el publico

Ana sonríe y asiente agarrando la guitarra

* * *

En la parte más del lugar gente se acomodaba y daba espacio para que otros se pase a sus lugares

-Con permiso, disculpe, permiso-dice Héctor mientras pasa entre el publico

-No puedo creer que ese hijo de… de todos los lugares ¡Hasta arriba!- dice Bárbara furiosa

-Oye el punto es que entramos, legalmente-dice Miguel detrás de ellas

-Sí que consuelo-dice sarcástica

-Y tendremos buena vista, solo espero que podamos encontrar a tus hermanos chamaco-dice Héctor mientras camina- disculpe, ¡Ah! Mire, aquí están nuestros lugares- dejándolos pasar

-Solo espero que Mama Imelda no aparezca-dice Miguel sentándose junto a Bárbara- ella es capaz de parar todo esto y hacer un escandalo

-No sería capaz-Bárbara enarca la ceja

-Créeme, si será-dice Héctor

-Bueno pues… Oye Miguel ¿Tú no puedes darle su bendición y enviarlos a casa?

-Ya lo hablamos Bárbara, soy un niño así que dudo que funciones… quien podría hacerlo es Héctor

-Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer-dice Héctor

 **-¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!-** dice María por el micrófono llamando la atención de todos- **¡BUENAS NOCHES Y FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS!**

El público aplaude emocionado mientras gritaban

 **-Jejejeje bueno, antes de comenzar quiero anunciar que tenemos una invitada especial, son parientes que vienen del otro lado de nuestro mundo quien vinieron de muy lejos para estar con nosotros esta noche, Damas y Caballero, ¡Ana Sánchez y Manolo Sánchez!**

-¡¿SANCHEZ?! ¡¿Negó mi apellido?!- pregunta Héctor muy dolido

-De seguro lo hizo para que tu esposa no la encontrara-dice Bárbara sin verlos

-Eso… tiene sentido… creo-dice no muy convencido

El telón se abre y Ana junto con Manolo salen a la pista, Manolo saluda al público con su mano y Ana mira a todos nerviosa pero sonríe y los saluda, era una gran oportunidad y no iba a permitir que su miedo la invada.

María se va a sentar con su familia a lado de Ángel que miraba todo maravillado

-Wow… es más grande que de mi pueblo-dice sorprendido y María le acaricia la cabeza

-Oigan… ¿Ese no es el hombre que siempre trata de cruzar al mundo de los vivos?-pregunta Adela apuntándolo con su espada

-Uuuuyyy si, y es lindo-dice Scardelita sonriendo

-Ssshhh silencio niñas, Joaquín va a seguir con el anuncio-dice María

 **-Como todos recordaran, todas las noches los Sánchez hacemos un homenaje a todos los toros que murieron, no solo por ellos si no por todos los toreros del mundo-** anuncia Joaquín al momento que se abre las puertas dejando salir a una cierta cantidad de toros enfurecidos

-¡Ay mama!- dice Héctor asustado

Miguel se asusta al ver a los todos mientras que Bárbara se sorprende

-¡WOW!- Ángel mira sorprendido

-Son… muchos-dice Ana asustada

-No tienes idea-dice Manolo viéndolos- Yo jamás estuve de acuerdo que mataran a toros, por eso cuando participaba me encargaba de noquearlos, así ellos podrían vivir… ahora, debemos darles el descanso eterno

-Si-dice decidida

 **-Ahora… ¡QUE EMPIECE!**

Los toros se lanzan hacia ellos y Manolo rápidamente saca su capote de Brega y los toros pasan, Ana comienza a tocar pero al parecer los toros no le hacían caso, sigue tocando pero ve que uno se dirige hacia ella y rápidamente lo esquiva

-No… no me escuchan-dice asustada

-Trata de llamar su atención-dice Manolo ocupado

-Pero... ¿Cómo?

-Descúbrelo tu-dice mientras aleja a los toros de ella- Todos los Sánchez saben la respuesta

-Todos los Sánchez-susurra Ana mientras trata de pensar en cómo hacer para que los toros le hagan caso

Comienza a recordar cuando su abuelo Sánchez, un Zoomusicologo le hablo sobre la relación y el efecto de la música en los animales

 _Flash Back_

 _Ana de 7 años estaba con su abuelo Sánchez, un hombre de sesenta años de ojos verdes, piel morena y cabello canoso, los dos estaban en su rancho frente a una cerca y le dio la guitarra, ella comenzó a tocar la canción de Recuérdame y los caballos se acercaron y comenzaron a mirarla admirando la música_

 _-¡WOW!, a ellos también les gusta-dice Ana sorprendida y emocionada_

 _-Jejejeje –el hombre le acaricia la cabeza- la música no es solo para los humanos, también son para los animales ya que ellos lo utilizan para comunicarse como el bello sonido de una ballena-sonriendo- La música no es solo para disfrutarla y bailar, también transmite un mensaje y solo será escuchado si lo sacas de lo mas profundo del corazón_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-De lo más profundo de mi corazón-susurra mientras sonríe

Ana mira una parte más alta de la arena y corre hacia allí esquivando con un poco de dificultad a los toros

-¿Pero qué está haciendo?- pregunta Carmen confundida

-Se debe está acobardando-dice Juan decepcionado

-Oh no Juan, esa niña es muchas cosas pero no una cobarde-dice Camila sin dejar de verla

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunta Bárbara confundida

Miguel se le queda viendo y nota la parte más alta de la arena y sonríe

-Lo que yo hubiese hecho

Ana llega a la zona más alta y mira a los toros, unos cuantos la miran y corren hacia ella, mira cómo se acercan y agarra con fuerza la guitarra liberando su grito llamando la atención de los toros quienes se detienen al verla y el público aplaude ya que saben lo que significa

-Tiene el grito-dice Héctor sorprendido mientras que Miguel sonríe

Ana mira que se ganó la atención de los toros, mira a Manolo quien asiente y ella comienza a tocar delicadamente la guitarra mientras miraba a los toros

 _Toro me da pena, te suplico perdonar...  
a todos los que un dia te vinieron a matar  
sufriste la injusticia de otros tantos como tu  
te ofrezco mis disculpas, respeto y gratitud..._

Los Sánchez sonríen mientras la escuchan cantar, Ángel sonríe emocionada. Héctor y Miguel escuchan sorprendidos ya que jamás se imaginaron que ella tuviese una bella voz.

 _me perdonas? Toro ¿me perdonas?  
mi verdad, esta en esta canción..._

-Heredo la voz de Imelda, no hay duda-dice Héctor sonriendo

Los toros se acercan a ella lentamente un poco más tranquilos mientras escuchaban la música

 _Si nos quisimos matar  
te ruego que hoy me puedas escuchar_

 _Si puedes perdonar  
Si puedes perdonar_

 _La paz llegara_

 _Si puedes Perdonar_

Los toros se recuestan sonriendo mientras escuchan la música, Ana sonríe al verlos tranquilos y que dejan su rencor atrás

 _El amor vivirá  
Siempre vivirá_

Los toros comienzan a convertirse en pétalos de cempasúchil

 _si puedes perdonar  
El amor vivirá  
Siempre, Siempre vivirá._

El pétalo de los toros se van elevando desapareciendo por los cielos, Ana deja de tocar y sonríe a ver a Manolo quien la mira orgulloso

-¡BRAVO!-grita una mujer

Todos comienzan a aplaudir ya que fue increíble que una niña haya logrado contra muchos toros

-Lo… lo logros-dice Héctor orgulloso

-¡ESO ES!-grita Miguel emocionado

-Esa es mi niña-dice Manolo sonriendo

-¡ASI SE HACE!-grita Ángel emocionado

-Si señor-dice Camila sonriendo

Ana mira un sobrero de torero medio enterrado frente a ella, ella lo saca y lo sacude viendo que es de color gris un poco roto, pero aun asi se lo pone y mira a todos quienes siguen aplaudiendo con fuerza

* * *

 **Ya sé, ya sé**

 **No tengo perdón por tenerlo casi un año abandonado, pero sucedieron tantas cosas jejejeje**

 **Ana paso la gran prueba, probar que es una Sánchez, aunque sea de corazón**

 **¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **No se lo pierdan**

 **Prometo actualizarlo lo más pronto posible jejeje**


End file.
